ALL THE WAY-EARP
by sbedrocks
Summary: Waverly decided to finally break things of with champ, champ however doesn't take the news well. when Waverly learns of just what kind of guy champ is , she decides to get a little payback of her own. Before that Waverly meets the new deputy sheriff and there seems to be some current, will they both act on what they feel?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF (SYFY's)WYNONNA EARP OR IT'S CHARACTERS. just borrowing them for a bit of fun yeah.**

 **'ello folks... here I am again with a new story and this only came about because i was watching this show for the first time. its intended to be a bit on the humor side (hence the title...lol) as well but also totally 'way-haught'. Story is rated M (adult language, adult sex, forced sexual acts which could be considered rape etc (but its up to the reader's pov)...) ya'll been warned but i'll warn you if the rating changes or any other scene that you'd first want to be warned about.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1 - DUMPING THE CHAMP**

.

Waverly and Champ has been together for two years. He was handsome enough, had a nice sculpted body which he liked to show off and he was also the type of guy who went out a lot with his friends, even if they were in the middle of a make out session, one phone call about a party and hot chicks and he was gone leaving her even more frustrated and angry at why the fuck she was still with him. And of course she knew why she still was. Simply put that it 'being purgatory' wasn't your big city town but a small town with limited options, Waverly on some level considered herself lucky to land herself a guy like Champ Hardy. Even if he was a moron and complete douche-bag… though of course he wasn't like that in the beginning… he was polite and kind, for a lack of better words to describe champ likable qualities.

Was there something about him that made girls give in? Probably…! But it sure as hell wasn't because he was charming, not in the least. His pick-up lines were corny as hell, she would know because she hadn't fallen for any of it but it didn't stop him from pursuing her. So really when Waverly thought back on how they got together, it was him that did the pursuing, trying to win her attention for the entire fall semester, to no avail, even though she knew he was doing it purely because of a bet and then in a power play of laying his so called cards on the table he confessed he was pursuing her because of a bet but it was no longer about the bet because he really liked her and he was begging for a chance to start over on a clean slate because he's never felt this way about a girl.

Waverly finally gave in and went on her first date with him and that was the night she realized that she actually liked him to after he kissed her on the cheeks at her doorstep being a total gentleman. He continued to woo her, he made her laugh and gave her flowers every day and bought her lunch everyday while at college, no one had done as much for her so after a week they had made it official. The very next day the news traveled like wild fire and before the end of that day another set of rumors began circulating around that she had promised Champ her V card if he agreed to not flirt with other girls and be her boyfriend exclusively. It was ridiculous and ludicrous but apparently Hardy Champ was a sweet guy and he would never lie after all he could get any girl he wanted right? Furthermore they believed that she was the one that pursued him.

The day after that day when she confronted him on it while waiting outside the library, he said that the boys and their girlfriends said a lot of things and he did try to correct them but they wouldn't hear of it…

 _"_ _Did you tell them at least that you confessed about the bet and that you really liked me?"_

 _"_ _I maybe-kinda left out some of those details, babe I have a reputation, the girls dig me, (but I only have eyes for you) and they chase me, they think I'm wild, so- yeah, I -I couldn't very well tell them I pursued you, (but you're the only woman for me waves I swear) so don't worry babe it will blow over next week they'll be talking about something else." He concluded off handedly kissing her on the lips before grabbing his bag and running to meet up with his friends._

The rumors didn't stop for a while. How could anyone believe that he never pursued her? He did, she didn't pursue him and it was infuriating. They were all witness to the lengths she had went to, to avoid him, taking almost every initiative to make sure that they wouldn't run into each other at a party or any social gathering, Chrissy her best friend and others also helped her to avoid him. But apparently Hardy Champ knew all of purgatory and the only safe place for her was at the homestead… still she didn't want to become a recluse because of him. All of this was turning into a right fine mess with her looking more and more like the desperate tramp.

Besides did they all think she was still a virgin at twenty and in her second year of college no less? How naive were these people, then again small town, small minds for the majority that have never left purgatory, like Hardy Champ, born and bred purgatorian rodeo boy. Ugh! Why the fuck did it have to happen to her. Why the fuck did, she care sometimes what people thought? Why the fuck was she even an Earp, the name alone was like a curse on most good days. Why the fuck did everyone think she was supposed to be the good one, sweet and kind and not a loose woman like Wynonna. And don't even get her started on Willa, it's that bitch fault for the way Wynonna was surely fucking up her life, drinking and sleeping around from man, to city like she changed clothes. She never liked Willa and it was clear Willa never liked her because she dutifully went out of her way to make her understand that she and Wynonna were sisters and she was just a third wheel-little last minute mistake her parents had that drove their family apart.

In a way all these little demons was probably why she was settling with Champ instead of kicking his ass to the curb. With him around she didn't get as much weird looks and the whispers about her family all being crazy fizzled out and most importantly everyone thought her to be a good little girl, polite and sweet. It's probably whey she perfected that little smile and wave signature that just made people love her even more, sing her praises as being the most sweetest, kindest littlest Earp left standing. Pfft! If only these fuckers knew she wasn't so little or so innocent, not that she was all bad either still…what would they all think if they knew… Earp-thing (she smiled at her pun) weren't what it seemed.

She'd lost her virginity at eighteen to some guy she had met at a party, he was handsome enough and she loved his accent and Wynonna had told her to let go and live a little. She didn't regret it. Ondrej was two years older and an exchange student from Czech. He had been sweet and attentive to her at the party and after resulting in them casually hooking up for a two night stand and there was two other guys but forgettable really until she left. She always looked back on the summer she spent in Miami with her sister Wynonna. Before that said sister disappeared on her a week before she was due to return home without so much as a goodbye to her or her then on and off again lover Xavier who was left to clean up Wynonna's mess.

He'd been the one who drove her all the way home to her aunt's Gus as she was a wreck and then promised to keep in touch even going so far as to promising he was going to find Wynonna and make her apologize for her shitty ways. True to his word he kept in touch, they texted each other twice a week just a friendly hello, they skyped periodically when he needed help with some research he was doing for his last year of college, he was majoring in criminology which also included psychology and sociology because he wanted to work in the criminal justice system and she had no doubt he was going to be one of the best in his field of work.

.

 **~PRESENTLY~**

"God!" she thought she wanted this night to end soon enough, she wasn't in the mood to work but Gus had asked her to cover for her at Shorty's as she had to go visit a friend outta town who was ill and she wouldn't be back till very late and she didn't want to leave Shorty alone to man the bar with Friday nights being a full house and patrons drinking till they fell asleep on their drinks.

Just as the last patron had left and Shorty had took the cash down to the cellar to count and lock away, leaving Waverly alone in the bar to clean up the door opened…

"Can I get a large coffee please?" came the voice startling Waverly a little.

"Shit-where'd you come from?"

"Uh-sorry-I know it's late but I saw the open sign and I'm really in need of a cup of Joe?"

"OH! - well I'm sorry officer we're closed really, I forgot to turn the sign and lock the door obviously."

"Oh! Well uh-Sorry." The woman said turning her Stetson nervously in between her fingers.

"Yeah-I'm sorry again- will you please flip the sign on the door when you're out, I'll lock it in a minute?" Waverly said going back to wiping down the bar a little too hard jamming the beer hose which sprayed her all over soaking her through and through.

"Fuck- why me?" She cursed as she fought to unjam the lever of the hose succeeding at last but thoroughly soaked from head to toe.

The officer had made it to the door but had stopped at the commotion and she couldn't stop herself from grinning widely as she looked at the young brunette fighting with the beer tap she waited a few to see if she would get it under control and when she did she couldn't stop the stupid words from leaving her mouth…

"I didn't know Shorty's had a wet T-Shirt competition."

Once again her voice had startled Waverly who was now blushing crimson red…

"I thought you'd left already."

"I was about to but then watching you wrestle with a beer tap well it seemed entertaining."

"Yeah, this one always jams up a bit, I'm tired of telling Shorty to get it fixed."

"Hmmm."

"Uh could you turn around so I can get outta this disgusting shirt?"

"Yeah sure." The officer said turning her back.

Approximately ninety seconds had passed with a lot of muttering and cursing, and though the stranger wanted to look behind her she had to respect the woman's privacy.

"Uh-officer… you there…? A little help please." Waverly cried as she found her earring and hair and hands tied up in the, to tight shirt.

"Yeah sure- the officer said coming round the bar to assist Waverly, after a couple minutes they got the earring out and her hair remained unscathed but the t shirt was torn at the neck and probably ruined.

"Sorry I had to cut the T-shirt, I really liked this one on you though." The officer said without realizing what she had said till it was too late. Now she was looking just as rouge with the tables turned and now it was Waverly who was smiling at her in an interesting way.

"You sure it's your first time seeing me." Waverly teased

"Yes ma'am I'm sure, I just, I- I don't know why I said that."

"Well officer- uh sorry I didn't get your name?"

"It's-Its-officer Haught- uh Nicole Haught, I work at PSD, I'm the new deputy sheriff."

"Sherriff Nedly usually introduces all his officers and this is the first I'm seeing you."

"I just got the job yesterday and I started the evening shift today been busy for a small town."

"Well it's nice to meet you officer Haught- I'm Waverly Earp and I work here on evenings, while I attend college…. Still aren't you a little too young to be a deputy Sherriff?"

"Uh- well don't let the dimples fool yah, I'm not that young ma'am."

"And I'm not that old for you to be so formal with me, you can call me Waverly or Waves since most of the town folks do."

"Okay Waverly- it's a lovely name by the way."

"Thanks- so officer Haught I'm afraid I really have to kick you out, I need to get the bar cleaned up before Shorty gets back up here but I'm very thankful for you helping me out with that T-shirt situation so I owe you a cup of Joe."

"Okay well you can pay me back tomorrow-uh later- um whatever time you're available."

"I don't know but you're very persistent."

"I usually am when I see something I really like, basically I go for it."

"Do you now?" Waverly asked with a small smirk knowing that she was clearly flirting with the officer and this was a first for her.

"I do, so waverly I do hope I'll be seeing you around for the coffee and do have yourself a rest of good night."

"You will…I will… thank you… officer."

"Oh and stay away from the beer tap- you know just in case it jams again."

"You're never going to let me live this down now officer are you?"

"I might if you pay of your debt first Ms. Earp"

"Then I guess I better get your number and let you know what day I'm available to pay up." Waverly replied with a wink.

"I think that would be best." Nicole said handing her card over to Waverly. "…Call or message me anytime."

"Sure will officer Haught, just make sure you're not too busy when I do come calling."

"Even if I was I would make time for you."

"I do hope so officer, I'd hate for you to stand me up."

"I would never do such a thing Ms. Waverly Earp, I have nothing but the purest of intentions. Do have yourself a good rest of night-uh morning Ms Earp."

"Thank you again officer Haught and you to."

"It just became so-again good night now Ms Waverly Earp." Nicole said leaving pulling the door gently behind her.

On the other side Waverly couldn't stop grinning as she set to her task and finished cleaning up in record time as Shorty came through the back door.

"Hey Waverly you're all done."

"Yeah, but you owe me a T-shirt and Shorty for god sakes get the beer tap fix that's the fifth time its jammed on me."

"Oh Waverly I'm sorry, I been meaning to, I'll get you a new shirt and I'll even give you a bonus for really helping me out tonight with Gus absent, you earned it Waves."

"Yeah well, even if… what are family for right?"

"Yeah kid, still you better crash in the upstairs bedroom."

"Thanks I was going to do that anyways." Waverly said heading to the stairs with the officer's card held tightly in the palm of her hands.

Waverly laid on the bed after a hot lengthy shower, twirling the officer's card over and over between her fingers, she couldn't get the officer of her mind nor could she forget how –how hot she looked. This was a first for Waverly she had never been attracted to a woman ever before but for some reason officer Nicole Haught struck something deep in her, she awoke something deep in her and she had to find out what it was, she wasn't wrong about the instant attraction she felt towards the officer.

Officer Nicole Haught was also sat at her desk at 3am updating her work diary on the happening so far but she had given up on the diary and allowed her mind and thoughts to be consumed by the very hot barmaid Waverly Earp. Never had she felt such, a powerful attraction to a woman before, though she has been attracted to a lot of women. However Waverly Earp was something special she could feel it and she wanted to get to know her even more and she would but for now she would have to wait for the beautiful barmaid to make the next move as she had her number and she didn't have hers.

Around 3:30am her phone dinged, she got a message, her heart started racing as she thought of the one possibility of who it could be from…it was an unknown number, she smiled as she opened the message…

 ** _3:30am… 'Coffee, 7pm today at the homestead.'… Unknown._**

Nicole smiled, she was going to have coffee at Waverly's and she much preferred it to any public place at least they could talk without any interruptions. She sent a quick reply before saving the number and then reopened the old case files she had been ignoring since she was the one who wanted to look at them in the first place and got down to reading them waiting for 6am to roll around to end her shift thankfully she also had the rest of the Saturday of and she wouldn't pick up work till Sunday afternoon.

 **SATURDAY**

Waverly had left Shorty's around 8am to head to the homestead. This was her home after all and even though it was lonely without anyone else there she wasn't going to leave it abandoned she only stayed at Shorty's when she worked the late night shift and it was also easier to get to college from there, still she preferred to be home in her own home where she could relax and just be.

The knock at the door stirred her from her musings on the sofa where she was lounging lazily after a big breakfast with the intent to go nap afterwards till noon… she glanced at the clock 9:12am. She opened the door to a drunken Champ.

"Hey baby- I missed you."

"Why are you here Champ?"

"Oh Waves come on, you know I can't sleep without you seeing you, kissing you, I missed you lots baby."

"Did you really, I don't think you did since you smell like some other bitch not to mention your shirts done up wrong as well as the two hickeys on your chest."

"Oh Waves, that's not a hickey, th-tthe guys… we were playing a game…um-p-pinch or slap like truth or dare and I chose to be pinched, cause I don't want anyone… uh- slapping this handsome face babe, you wouldn't like me if I had an ugly face but yeah those are pinches I swear Waves and I only smell like another woman cause there was a lot of girls coming on to me and dancing and hugging me cause you know there was lots of alcohol. But I told them I was a taken man."

"Did you now? So was that before or after the bitch unzipped your pants with her mouth cause I'm pretty sure that's a woman's lipstick print I see on your khaki pants where your crotch is."

"Waves I was drunk, I can't remember half of what happened, maybe a girl or two raped me while I was passed out."

"Do you hear yourself Champ- we're done and I want you gone for good."

"Waves-baby come on I'm serious, I couldn't stop them you know how hot this body is and you know how girls like my cock it's got its own powers."

"Champ! Enough… I've had it for seventeen months it's been the same bullshit, this time we're over for good, goodbye."

"What! Y-You can't break up with me."

"I just did and I can, so fuck you Hardy Champ and get the fuck up of my property." She said with as much calmness as possible.

"I said you won't and you can't fucking break up with me Waverly, not when I'm the reason the town folks and even your college friends even remotely likes you, it's because of me Champ Hardy that people like you instead of thinking you're a freak like your sister Wynonna… she's trash and soon you'll be classed as the same because you'll be a loner and a drunk like your daddy and your sisters, don't say I didn't warn you, you need me Waverly. **I fucking made you somebody 'cause you with me, without me you're nobody**."

"That's fine with me and we're still done goodbye Champ."

"Waverly don't do this, you don't want me telling people what a little freak you are and not some goody two shoe girl like they all think you are."

"I ain't ever kill anybody Champ and I ain't whoring myself out, I'm polite to everybody, I smile with everybody, my college scores are above average so it really doesn't matter what you say cause everyone will know what a liar you are on top of them all knowing you're a lousy cheater."

"Yeah – well what will they think when I tell them what a horny little slut you are… can't wait to get me inside the house before you have my pants undone and down by my ankles as you kneel in front of me, while squeezing and pulling on my cock, as I tell you about the bitch I fucked before coming to see you…" he smiled smugly and stated, "…what will they think when I tell them how you love to suck my cock after I have been in another bitch."

"You don't wanna do that Champ because it's a blatant lie."

"Like, hell... I don't, besides you and I are the only two who will know it's a lie but you know how folks round here are… and most certainly know me so they gon' believe anything I say babe."

"Still you know I've never done that… I would never orally pleasure you when you have been with god knows what woman…. Why would you say such a thing-why?"

His wolfish grin spread, "…You know Bethany right and you certainly know Hetty Tate right? Your cheer-leading captain."

"I knew you fucked Bethany because she's a natural slut but Hetty -that bitch?"

"Yeah- I fucked her on your birthday last year when I was late to pick you up and you had already had too much to drink and you were so angry and horny cause a really drunk Waverly equals a really horny Waverly. Is it coming back to you yet, when I knocked on the door like I did today you pulled me inside and had my cock out and in your mouth though I warned you, you shouldn't that I wanted to shower first but you wouldn't let me." He said smugly

"T-That's a_" she began to say but was cut off rudely

"_Don't you remember how naughty you were feeling that night... but so was Hetty and I being Hardy Champ, the hometown sweetheart guy felt compelled to help her out, after her boyfriend Pete had just broke up with her because he wanted to chase after your sister Wynonna who had drunkenly kissed him and ruined him for Hetty. She figured if she couldn't get revenge on Wynonna the next best thing would be her sister. I knew what she wanted, she told me it all but it didn't stop me from fucking her twice or to remind her that you're not Wynonna… hell why would I, when I even scored her tight little backdoor that second time around."

"Fuck you asshole you'll say anything, make up all this shit because I've ended our relationship.

"Waverly babe you should know better than most that Hardy Champ is many things but a downright liar, I get around a lot, you may think you know of all the women I fucked in the two years we been together but you don't know shit, cause you're too sweet and naive and a nerd, you were always too much hung up on your studies to care about ME! To satisfy ME! So I had to go elsewhere, don't blame ME! For straying, I'm your man you are supposed to satisfy ME! Always but you couldn't even handle such a simple job."

Waverly heard him but she was thinking back to that night, was he really with Hetty for her birthday? she remembers Wyn leaving two days before her birthday cause she got a job offer but still everyone knew that Pete and Hetty were together for a long time, everyone expected them to get married right out of college or during, she's heard rumors about her being a little bit of a lush but still she had a serious boyfriend. And she knew Champ and Waverly were together, she remembers she had told the girls in the locker room that she and Champ was going to dinner and then back to her house for hours of mind blowing sex a little exaggeration on her part though since champ could only last a couple minutes then he had to sleep it off before he was ready to go again, but now that she was thinking about it, Champ did show up a little after midnight but not his usually drunk self.

She remembers being angry, she had also remembered she was going to tease him and leave him with blue balls for standing her up, yes she did push him against the wall and she did undo his pants and she was fondling his cock but he wasn't getting an erection like he usually would as soon as she started to touch him. He tried to explain that he was tired but she wouldn't hear of it and so she decided to tease him since he liked a little bit of teasing, so yes she does remember leaning forward before delicately resting her lips against his flaccid cock for a second at best… right before she was up in the next second and running to the bathroom to empty her stomach. After which she did pass out only after making it to her bed barely, clearly forgetting about him even being there.

She didn't usually drink till she blacked out, she could handle her liquor but that night she had over done it but she never forgets what she did and didn't do while drunk, slow and sluggish to come to her but she never forgets, she does remember being awaken much later when she felt her mouth being pried open, her tired eyes had opened to the sight of Champ and his swelling cock parting her lips as he tried to fuck her mouth. At first she didn't make sense of her surrounding she was disoriented and weak to fight him off as his cock was slowly disappearing, into her mouth and her tongue was apprehensively polishing his head in a way that pulled his hips forward and more over her but she was only beginning to struggle to get him of her.

"I guess it's all coming back to you… you know what else I remember about that night, I remember that night… how Hetty looked good so damn fucking good. I and a few of the boys were present but she certainly didn't hesitate to give us a show. After each shot she'd pull her top up completely exposing her tits. She has some really lovely big tits unlike your small ones, then when we took turns dancing with her in the gym, she'd lift up her already to short mini skirt so she could grind on us and when we dared her to flash her pussy she yanked her panties to the side and started stroking her beautiful shaven wet folds with her free hand.

Although it was just the three of us guys and her, Hetty didn't mind everything that was done to her cause she asked for it, it was my first orgy really- and that's why Waverly a man like me can't be tied down, it's all nice and well having a steady girlfriend but I only wanted a steady girlfriend cause I realized girls liked you more when you had a girlfriend, it's like being forbidden and they would do anything to get whats forbidden to them you get what I'm saying Waves?"

"The way I remember that night is that you did force yourself on me. I was passed out drunk… you woke me and kept trying to force your dick in my mouth, I also remember clearly throwing up on you because you wouldn't let me breathe or move."

"Maybe, maybe not… alright I'll give you that yes I did try to fuck your mouth while you were passed out but it's cause I woke up with a hard on and I knew you were passed out and I did take a cold shower in hopes to get it under control… when the cold shower didn't work I knew there was only one way but you're really dead weight when drunk so your mouth was the easier target…still it fucking grossed me out when you did that shit-puking on my dick but you could certainly learn a few things from Hetty, I absolutely loved the way she licked at the drop of precum growing on the tip of my cock. I could tell she likes that kinda stuff while you would always wipe that stuff of with a tissue."

"Fuck you asshole."

"And I bet you'd love it, still with Hetty I also loved the way her breath would fan over my exposed head and I would encourage her with soothing words of … _"That feels really good, although you may want to stop,"_ I had said just before I pulled hetty's head forward and felt the warmth of her pretty pink mouth envelope me all at once, till I was deep in her throat. She really has a deep throat made for fucking."

"Why are you telling me this Champ?"

"Because you need to know why I fooled around with all those other girls. I'm a red blooded man so it's only natural I would respond when a beautiful slutty girl like Hetty spread her legs, while arching her back craning her neck back towards me to make out with me as one of my buddy's eat her pussy out. It is-was unbelievable. She would pull my buddy close into her pussy holding him there hard. While she was hanging on to my neck, and fucking my mouth with her mouth.

When she came from her oral pleasuring I couldn't help myself and I instinctively ran my fingers underneath her soaked panties, playing around with her ass and drenched pussy. She really was heartbroken because I expected to be rebuffed but she pulled her skirt up to her waist pulling her own panties to the side even more and opened her legs again leaning forward across one of the bleachers bench as we all watched before she demanded that I fuck her first because Wynonna had fucked her man and she was going to fuck her sisters man… ME! She fucked me to get back at Wynonna, Waverly because your sister fucks everything up for you.

So not wanting to disappoint and because you have been ignoring me I gave her what she wanted I took pleasure in stepping up behind her as my buddies watched while I ripped her panties off and buried my cock in her over and over and after she had cum she begged me to fuck her ass and so I began spreading our cum all over her naked hot asshole. Before another of my pals decided that we should all fuck her and you know what she said… **'** ** _Fuck all my holes boys, fill it with you sweet hot cum…_** **'** so one guy filled her pussy and the other her mouth and then we all gangbanged her and came filling all her holes.

Do you know how hot it is to have a woman that adventurous to fuck? Of course you wouldn't because you're just to plain and sweet, always the same position of missionary, you suck at blow jobs and most girls like it up the ass but not you… fucking Waverly Earp. I guess it goes to show she knows me, you know! Knows what it takes to please a man and keep a man."

"Okay now that you got that off your chest is that it?" Waverly asked calmly resisting the urge to get her gun and blow his cock of along with his brains.

"That's most of it." Champ said smugly

"Okay then goodbye."

"Not so fast, I should tell you that I fucked your friend Chrissy last night, after she washed my balls in her wet mouth… the best part is she wanted me to fuck her right in the back of her fiancé's truck after he passed out while he was still inside her."

Waverly laughed this time.

"You don't believe me?"

"I don't care or give a fuck really Champ."

Champ's lips twitched, he was either going to be very angry or… try to get a different reaction out of her.

"That's your whole problem right there waves, not giving a fuck about my happiness or satisfaction. But I do care especially when a bitch is in heat and her man isn't satisfying her, I'm a real gentleman waves and being the gentleman I am… I satisfied Chrissy the way a man ought to after she blew me on her knees right next to her passed out fiancé I climbed into their truck bed behind where I began feeling her ass and then I was reaching around and stroking her pussy and clit too, before I began grabbing her tits and playing with her nipples as her fiancé lay there unmoving. She was so turned on that I started using her cum to lube up her pussy, ass and my cock and when I would touch her there, she would just push back instantly, and then she said those magic words… _"Fuck my ass Champ."_ In a second, I had my cock out and I was pushing into her back way. She was so fucking wet that I had no problem scooping up her cum to lube her ass before then spreading it even more on me. Before then I was pushing down on the back of her neck causing her to lean forward getting a better angle and then pulling her hips back which pushed me in deeper in her. Then I reached around her front to play with her clit and big lush breasts. She kept moaning my name and how good my cock felt in her ass and then when she said she wanted to suck my cock of after I blew my load in her I literally came in her ass. It was so fucking hot watching, my cum leak out her ass as I filled her good. Alas just when she was about to suck me off after I pulled out her ass her fiancé started to come to and I quietly made my escape back to my friends where we drank some more and I am sure I fucked some other bitch, slept my drunkenness of in my truck and came straight here cause I expect you to welcome me in your home cause you're my woman."

Waverly was simultaneously repulsed and angry by the account of what had happened with her friends but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

"So waverly, do you still wanna break up with me, I just have to tell everyone how you like to suck my cock after I've fucked a bitch, tell them how it turns you on to no end." Champ said as he pushed up of the door jamb gripped Waverly by her wrist pulled her hand forward to feel his cock hardening and swelling as he groaned and started pushing Waverly palm against his burgeoning erection.

"See Waverly, I wasn't sure if you would like pleasing a cock that had been up many of your friends asses and pussy, maybe not right after I done fucked them… but you're not such a nice girl, are you? I really should have made you suck my cock right after fucking one of your friend's ass… yeah Waves- it'd be fucking hot, are you tuned on to Waves- let me feel that pussy, I bet its wet?" Hissed Champ

"Fuck of you filthy asshole…" Waverly spat

"…It run's in you Earp's don't it- I heard the stories about Willa and Bobo del ray and we all know Wynonna's a get around whore but you, I know there is a hidden freak to you and I just want you to know that you don't have to be coy with me, you can be yourself with me baby?"

Waverly felt used and dirty, but thankful she always turned champ away when he came from where ever he came from to her bed, or she'd surely have caught an STD by now. She had ignored the outside women because… but to know that some of her claimed friends would do that behind her back… she was done being nice and so she turned her full anger on Champ since it started with him. No matter what she said, nothing was having any impact on champ. She was losing steam fast and she knew he could see it to, her eyes burned, she was close to tears. When she started again the clear quiver in her breaking voice only seemed to make Champ laugh mercilessly claiming that he tried to help her out by being her boyfriend, as if that wasn't enough he puffed out his chest disgustingly adding,

"…Maybe you'd like lickin Chrissy's ass after I fill her and maybe you'd like cleaning both of us off even more with that pouty, sweet smiling, little mouth of yours." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her close

Waverly gritted her teeth and fought of her tears as she yanked her hand away and started pushing him back and back again and then again till he was halfway down the drive way finally her anger got the best of her as she brought her foot in contact with his privates causing him to howl and curse profusely as he keeled over holding his crotch as he rolled around… she had by then turned and stepped backwards till she was halfway back up her drive way, she then said calmly without shouting to be heard …"Get off my property and stay the fuck away from me Champ this is god damn over… you come anywhere near me or mines again I won't hesitate to blow a hole in you and then we'll see just how good I'm at blowing."

Champ got up shakily red faced and panting hard holding his crotch, not willing to accept his losses and still thinking he had some hold on her, he replied as to have the last word… "Waves-baby… hey, you –you could learn a lot from your friends, think about it waves-so you know-when you're ready to get back together- because everyone made you out to be a pariah you can make it up to me by putting together a little girl on girl show like an appetizer, then we could all fuck you know feed your dirty hidden little fantasies, hell even other fetishes."

With all of her lasting thread of dignity and patience, Waverly replied… "Never in this life again mother fucker so go fuck the fuck off asshole," despite her urges, to get the gun and end his sorry miserable life.

Champ laughed obsessively, as he looked after Waverly stalking back to her house, and slamming the door for good measure. And that would be the last time she'd see Champ. As she felt that her ambivalence had never been so polarized. She really wanted to murder him. Still it was over at last and no lost to her at all and the only plus side to this whole outcome is she had a coffee date-kind of anyways to look forward to later, she wasn't going to waste any more time on that prick asshole fucker.


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO YOU LOT. REVIEWING, FOLLOWING ETC. DON'T KNOW HOW YOU LOT ARE LIKING THIS OR NOT? PROBABLY SHOULD LET ME KNOW. STILL HERE IS CHP. TWO . HAPPY READING.

PS: YOU KNOW WHERE THE FIND THE DISCLAIMER.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2 – HAUGHTING UP**

.

 **~ 12:30pm (same day)**

Waverly, didn't have to do much to keep her mind of Champ but apparently he was already spreading his lies and yeah, she seen a few of the town folks looking at her and whispering while she stepped out to get a few grocery items, around lunch before her study session. She couldn't help but think that he sure did work fast but she tried even harder not to pay any mind to the gossipers. She now understood more than ever why Wynonna left this god forsaken sorry ass town and she would one day soon unless she got rid of Champ and his chump friends. For now though she couldn't wait to meet up with Nicole who she had invited for coffee because she realized she had no real friends and she certainly couldn't talk to Gus or Shorty about Champ, he was her problem and she would make sure he learned his lesson soon… that you don't fuck with an "Earp' one way or another very soon and in her own time.

 **~ (same day)**

At the end of her study and research session at the library, she hurried home and showered knowing she had just about or under two hours before Nicole came over and she also wanted to thank Nicole with more than coffee so she set to making some quick pastry desserts. After an hour she had made four different desserts that she only had to pop into the microwave for a couple minutes at a time that went well with coffee. Surely Nicole would probably like a Chocolate chip pecan mug cake or perhaps an Oatmeal cookie dough mug cake, maybe even a spiced pumpkin molten mug cake or just a chocolate mocha and single skinny serve microwave brownie. Either way she had made enough for them even left overs if Nicole wanted to take it home with her. At 6:45 she checked her image, she applied a light powder to her face and touched up her lip gloss and realizing then what she was doing Waverly proceeded to berate herself in the foyer mirror for the next three minutes ending with…

 _"_ _This is not a date Waves so stop priming."_

She jumped when she heard two solid wrap of the door's brass knocker. She scurried away and towards the front door, she looked through the peephole to be sure that the asshole hadn't returned drunk and wanting to apologize for what he had said because that was his MO every time they had a small falling out. Sure enough, it wasn't him but the beautiful looking sheriff Nicole Haught. She took a quick deep sturdy breath to settle her nerves and another before reaching for the door handle pulling it open…

"Hello Sherriff Haught, I see you got here in one piece?"

"I sure did, your –uh –your directions were clear." Nicole replied nervously

"Well do come in I was thought it was impolite to hold a conversation over a door's threshold." Waverly said with a smile stepping aside to allow the deputy to enter.

Nicole returned the smile, her dimples immediately becoming visible and Waverly felt something in her stomach knot at those adorable dimples. Closing and locking the door behind her just in case, Waverly asked to take Nicole's coat placing it in the closet while encouraging her to take a seat on the sofa.

"I hope this is not too late for you or uncomfortable for you officer Haught."

"The company's worth it." Replied Nicole before asking how Waverly's day was.

"I've had a crazy morning and a study session at the library… perhaps I should have suggested a more public meeting place." Waverly did not know why she had to add that last part but she hoped Nicole ignored it.

"Its fine waverly- truly unless you're uncomfortable having me in your home- I mean you don't know me and _"

"_Don't you dare finish that sentence with '…you could be a serial killer." Waverly said dead pan.

"Uh- shit! How'd you know I was thinking that?" Nicole asked a little stunned waverly knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I didn't, I was –uh joking I can tell you were a bit nervous – I'm too so um…" waverly let her words trail off

"Yeah I'm a bit… but I'm fine now-uh how are- you?" Nicole asked knowing she had clearly made a blunder, damn her nerves.

"I've seen better, how was your day officer?" waverly said cringing a bit, she didn't know what the hell was happening or what she was doing but it sure as hell was getting awkward.

"Well- I spent most of the day catching up on sleep –uh… thanks for asking." Nicole replied with another nervous smile.

"Okay, so I'll be a minute or so… please get comfortable." Waverly said suddenly disappearing of into the kitchen and returning a minute or two later with a small tray holding two cups of coffee and condiments. She set the tray on the small center table carefully, before standing to her full height again…"Uh-Nicole, may I also interest you in a dessert to go with the coffee?"

"I wouldn't say no to dessert… thank you Waverly."

"Great- are you allergic to nuts or spices?"

"Not that I know off, I pretty much eat anything once it tastes good and I just have a feeling your cooking is as good as you're pretty Waverly Earp." Nicole said knowing it was too late to take back the words, she'd thought but hadn't meant to say aloud.

Waverly ducked her head trying to hide her blush. She didn't know what was happening to her but Nicole was definitely doing something to her, she didn't know if it were her charm or her voice, maybe her dimples or breasts and definitely it could be her ass, yeah she didn't miss how good Nicole's ass looked in her uniform that night/morning at the bar, tonight was even more exceptional in those white skin tight jeans, in fact she didn't miss how damn fucking good Nicole looked on the whole in her uniform, or plain clothes and oh god does she really do have a lovely rack to compliment that gorgeous ass.

"Great-so-I'll get the dessert, I made a variety so you can choose from and uh-if you wanna take it to go you can. I won't be more than a minute." Waverly babbled excitedly as she made her clumsy escape to the kitchen to put some space between her and her unfucking-believable thoughts of Nicole whom she had only met less than 24 hours before yet it felt like she had known Nicole longer.

The ladies didn't notice the time fly by as they continued to talk, whether it was work, college, hobbies, dislikes and likes conversation flowed easily between them, making both realized they had a few things in common and they both definitely felt something from the other that said they weren't going to be just friends. Their conversation weren't about anything set or in a particular order like most people would rehearse for a first date but this wasn't a date so maybe that's why it varied at different points, where Nicole talked a little about her family sharing even more that she had a younger brother who her parents doted on, she made sure to clarify she wasn't jealous, it's just her parents always wanted a boy when they had her but they were good to her none the less even when she came out as a lesbian unfortunately she turned out to be a disappointment after all by following in her grandfather's footsteps and becoming a cop, instead of a teacher like her mother or a VIP of some big company like her father so she opted to take this job to put some distance between them since they hardly talk nowadays so they weren't really gonna miss her anyhow she looked at it.

And other points were from Waverly point of view, she didn't shy away from sharing a little about her own family and about losing her parents right after her oldest sister went missing, though it turned out she wasn't missing but had actually ran away to be with the man she fell in love with who was exactly fifteen years older than her and who hid her with a friend. She even went into how because of the loss of their older sister at the time her other sister Wynonna took it hard and started drinking like their father but she knew nonna had more than her own demons she had to fight so she acts like she doesn't care because everyone thinks the worst of her already. So all in all she knew just a little what it feels like to be a disappointment.

Waverly felt completely at ease sharing almost everything about her life and family with Nicole without feeling like she was being judged, though she had thought twice if it was a good thing, suppose she scared the officer off being her friend cause she really didn't have any of those but Nicole didn't make her feel like it was a mistake at all to be so open so soon. And for some reason it was easier to speak to Nicole than her aunt Gus or Uncle Shorty about some things.

When Nicole excused herself to use the bathroom, Waverly took the few minutes to make herself busy and keep her mind of straying at how gorgeous Nicole was and how she would love to kiss her. The last thought had her back peddling internally grasping for some kind of ground to stand on…

 _"_ _Waves what the fuck? You wanna kiss her?"… "I'm not-wait why would it- fuck it I'm gonna give myself a headache I might as well just go with what I know I feel and I've always admired the female figure, so maybe-just maybe everything's gonna work out fine but she was definitely getting a lot of sapphic vibes from Nicole and she figured it was best to level the playing field, letting Nicole know that she was attracted to her for some reason and more but how would she do that without coming on to strong, was she looking for a rebound so soon? No, she wasn't… she genuinely was-definitely attracted to Nicole._

"Hey Waverly, it's pretty late I should be heading out." Nicole said to Waverly who was standing at her kitchen counter completely lost in thought with a small smile plastered to her lips. She smiled also and wished she knew what Waverly was thinking to have her smiling as such. Knowing that Waverly hadn't heard her the first time around Nicole went over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder startling her a little.

"Hey Waverly is everything alright?"

"Oh-uh- yes-yes I'm good, did you say something, I'm sorry I was lost in my head just thinking-you know, nothing in particular." Waverly said with clear uneasiness.

"Must be a good nothing if it has you smiling that cute little smirk."

"What?" Waverly asked inarticulately.

"Obviously I'm flirting with you Waves and I'm sorry I shouldn't… you mentioned earlier that you'd just got out of a relationship a day or so and_"

"_ you- you were flirting with me?" Waverly asked clearly knowing she sounded slumberish with that stupid grin on her face.

Nicole tilted her head a bit as she tried to make sense of what was going on here… hadn't she overstepped?

"You were flirting with me?" Waverly asked again her stupid grin faltering a bit

Nicole ducked her head as she answered…"Uh- yes, I can't help it, you're just so cute and adorable and I've never been attracted to a straight girl like I am to you so instantly and I don't know why I can't shut my damn mouth, before I continue to overstep."

"Um- well thanks… um- I think you're sexy and really hot and I've never been attracted to a woman before though I do appreciate a woman's body and I must say... truthfully you have an absolute top shelf rack and ass… I hope I didn't overstep now?"

Nicole and Waverly both couldn't hide their pinking faces or knowing smirk…

"No you didn't- I like your um…matter -of -fact words…so um—oh I was saying before that I better head out its late-pretty late."

"Nicole I can't let you drink and drive you've had to many whiskey coffees."

"I can drive still, it's only a ten minute drive well twenty if I drive cautiously at 15-mph."

"No- there are two other empty rooms, you're going to stay over and you can leave early in the morning if you need to be somewhere… whereas I'm going to sleep in since I have naught to do till midday where I have to work at the bar for 1pm."

"Oh-uh well if it's not too much trouble, to put me up for a couple of hours I won't refuse your offer to stay."

"Good choice, so if you will follow me this way, I've got some sweats that will fit you and I happen to have a brand new extra toothbrush."

"Thank you very much Waverly, for your generous hospitality throughout the evening, I've never enjoyed myself as I have today with someone in quite a long time."

"Me to Nicole, now… follow me this way." Waverly said leading her up a short flight of stairs... "You can have this room or the other end one, mines is the middle room. Oh-and the bathrooms are opposite that side, I mostly use the left one you can use the right, though I'll have to get you a towel and soap and the toothbrush."

"Truly, Waverly you're a most gracious hostess." Nicole praised her again

"Its common courtesy to offer your guest as much comfort as you can, I've been told growing up." Waverly said carelessly as she led the way

"And I can say its most appreciated and welcomed that I don't feel to out of place to stay."

"I'm glad, I really enjoyed your company, and we ought to do this again."

"We should… since my next day of starts from Thursday when I get of work at 6pm, would it be possible to take you out for drinks and dinner?"

Waverly was caught off guard by the offer and the tiny voice in her head said yes… though when she did look to clear her thoughts, apparently she had said it aloud by the brilliant smile on Nicole's face.

"Great, I'll surprise you." Nicole confirmed with a dopey grin

"Hardly much you can surprise me with in lil ol' purgatory since I know just about every place and everybody comes to Shorty's to drink and eat or they go to patsy's diner."

"Don't you worry your pretty lil' head Waverly Earp, I promise you, you will be surprised."

"Are you sure you're not a serial killer or something?"

"Now why would I tell you that information?"

Waverly could tell that Nicole was just messing with her. She pushed her in the arm… "Officer Haught, I'll see you in the morning if you're still around."

"I may be persuaded, yet Ms. Waverly."

"I make a great bangers, mash and coffee."

"I'll see you at breakfast then Waverly, do have yourself a good rest of night."

"You to Nicole and if you need anything, don't hesitate to come get me."

"I'm sure, I'll be fine and you've been most courteous to me Ms Earp."

"I told you to call me waverly …so good night, Nicole." Waverly said handing Nicole the towel and toothbrush before backing up to her room.

"A very good night to you waverly." Nicole replied again before walking into the bathroom opposite."

Waverly returned a minute later with a change of clothes for Nicole placing it on the bed after making it up quickly and exiting the room leaving the door slightly ajar.

~ Sunday Evening

Waverly couldn't stop smiling, since her and Nicole's coffee date… well not a date-date…. still, she had been in a great mood since having coffee with Nicole and she couldn't wait till Thursday, she had made sure to let Gus know that she wouldn't be able to work Thursday night as she would be occupied.

Naturally Gus assumed she meant she would be occupied with college stuff and let her have the Thursday night free and even Friday if she needed it.

Monday flew by quietly, even though Monday was always a hectic day for waverly at college as it would seem like the professors doled out all the homework on that one day so the rest of the week wouldn't be as hectic, she wasn't complaining but still she had only had time to exchange messages with Nicole a handful of times before she was swamped with work and lectures throughout the Monday but her mood was still lifted even when she collapsed on her bed around 8pm falling asleep immediately.

On Tuesday, it was much better, she spent her break chatting with Nicole who was home till she picked up her shift at the station for 6pm. They just liked talking or messaging each other though it wasn't anything specific but it sure did make them both feel like they were walking on air and if anyone noticed the goofy smiles on their faces no one dared to ask why. She had just messaged Nicole that she was about to leave campus and head home when she walked out to find none other than Hardy Champ, waiting by her car, she didn't expect to see him after that last day so she didn't even spare him a second glance as she opened her door and threw her bag on the passenger seat and then started her car, slamming the door with good measure. She put the car in drive but Champ refused to move and she couldn't go back since it was a solid wall behind her. She honked on her horn viciously revving and tipping the car forward. He still remained unmoved.

Finally she stepped out of her car… "Get the fuck outta my way asshole."

"Wave's-baby-baby… I'm sorry, please give me a chance to explain, I was drunk and pissed and just being mean and I didn't mean anything I said, I also lied about sleeping with Chrissy and Hetty."

"Here's the thing chump…I. DON'T. GIVE. A. FUCK. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. CHUMP?" she shouted in his face

"Baby, I'm sorry, let me make it up to you... please." He said calmly though the vein in his head was ticking furiously

Striving to stay calm and not cause a scene waverly said in a much calmer voice …"Move or I'm going to run you the fuck over and get away with it." she said looking him in the eye before getting back into her car

Whatever Champ was saying she didn't listen to and put a bit more pressure on the gas pedal. She didn't stop even when she made contact with him and he grabbed onto her hood, she made the turn as he held on screaming and when she made the straight picking up her speed, she suddenly slammed her brakes… the force of her braking was enough to dislodge his hold on her hood but not cause any major damages, she knew what she was doing though when she did it. It was the same as when he rode rodeo, he could take the lashing.

She continued forward driving around him as he rolled around on the ground, she looked back in her rear view just in time to see him get to his feet and kick at someone's car back fender as he cursed and ranted like a mad man."

By the time she got home she was mentally exhausted and she was having such a great day thus far till that chump showed up.

Her phone ding drew her attention away from her sagging spirit, she hoped it was a certain red head messaging her…. It was, she noted with a huge smile…

 ***6:43**

 ** _'_** ** _Ugh, I'm bored, already and I've still got 11 hours and some minutes to go.'_**

 ** _*6:44_**

 ** _'_** ** _what can I do to help entertain you?'_** waverly replied as she made her way over to the kitchen grabbing an apple and banana from the fruit bowl before she hiked herself up on the counter to sit.

 ** _*6:44_**

 ** _'_** ** _That's a totally loaded question… Ms. Earp"_**

 ** _*6:44_**

 ** _'_** ** _In what way officer Haught?'_**

 ** _*6:45_**

 ** _'_** ** _Never mind… what are you doing?'_** Came the reply

 ** _*6:45_**

 ** _'_** ** _Right now an apple, then a banana, too lazy to actually make anything to eat.'_** She messaged, before seeing that Nicole was now typing

 ** _*6:46_**

 ** _'_** ** _I've got a chicken, spinach and nine cheese casserole… I'm willing to share since I brought a lot.'_**

 ** _*6:46_**

 ** _'_** ** _Okay give me twenty and I'll be there. You better not be lying to me officer.'_**

 ** _*6:47_**

 ** _'_** ** _I'd never.'_**

 ** _*6:47_**

 ** _'_** ** _See you in a bit.'_** waverly replied.

After Waverly placed her phone down she rushed to the bathroom taking the quickest shower possible and then rushed to her room, quickly changing into a short cutoff jeans and a white tank with her plaid shirt thrown over for good measure making her look relaxed and casual as she quickly shoved her feet into a pair of flip flops before with a last flip and shake of her hair she let the long ringlets of wild curls drape around her as she grabbed up her keys and headed over to the PSD for dinner.

 **~ 6:50pm**

Nicole tidied her desk then quickly left her seat and went to the bathroom, where she gave herself the once over, loosening a second button on her shirt for good measure, she rinsed with some mouthwash quickly and told Ted to take the first watch throwing the keys to him…

"Oh and make sure you stop in at Mrs. Grady and check up on her personally, she's been hearing strange noises from her back yard."

"Aw deputy, do i have to can't we check her tomorrow, I'm sure she's about to head to bed?"

"I'm not asking you Ted, I'm telling you, now go and radio me after you have checked on Mrs Grady after making your rounds thoroughly not before."

"Yes deputy." Ted replied grabbing his jacket and Stetson.

Sheriff Nedly had left two hours ago, no doubt he was at Shorty's having a few drinks, so now with Ted going on patrol for at least two hours that just left Nicole and she'd be damn if she didn't make it worth her while, tonight she would at least try to engage Waverly just to get a feel of just how much she was attracted to her and maybe they'd even share a kiss or a few if both gave the go ahead.

 **~7:11pm**

Waverly pulled up to the PSD, about ten minutes after Ted had left, Nicole heard the car but didn't make a move to welcome Waverly just yet, she pretended she was busy looking for a report in the left cabinet bottom drawer, leaving her bent over in an, all to provocative manner.

As Waverly bounded in, she skidded to a halt at the sight before her. _"Damn, Haught-really has a hot ass … hell it looked really hot in those surely to tight pants."_ She concluded as she swallowed the tiny lump in her throat.

Waverly remained quiet behind Nicole and Nicole continued to pretend that she hadn't noticed the girl was behind her. Wanting to tease Waverly a bit more, she closed the drawer and went for the last one which made her bend even lower and as she was about to grab any file she felt her upper arm being grabbed and then she was pulled upright before she was led by the same arm towards Nedly's office.

The door slammed behind them and then she was pushed onto the sofa and in the same blink of an eye Waverly was on top of her as soft lips molded to hers.

Nicole took a moment to comprehend what was happening and once she felt Waverly tongue push into her open mouth she stopped thinking and just grabbed both Waverly's ass cheeks in her hands as she opened wider for her, letting herself moan throatily into the kiss.

"You fucking Haught tease." Waverly said after they broke for air

"I have no idea what you're referring to Ms. Waverly."

"Shut up and kiss me." She demanded in riposte as she continued to heave for breath , soon she was moaning in Nicole's mouth as she grooved her hips down on the slight bulge caused by Nicole's pants zip shamelessly, as though possessed by another being.

When they broke apart for a moments, breath, Nicole spoke up "…I've been wanting to kiss you since our coffee date." Nicole replied

"Me to, honestly this isn't normal for me." Waverly replied with a shaky breath

"What kissing?" Nicole teased nipping stealing a quick kiss.

"No, everything… I'm a planner Nicole I like to plan three days ahead so I know what to expect but fuck it, you just keep surprising me, honestly I'm not this impulsive but seeing that hot ass of yours staring back at me so temptingly…officer… just made me lose my sanity… temporarily…. Honestly it's the first time in my life I've lost it over a woman's ass."

"And is it a bad thing- come on even I know my ass is hot?" Nicole said with a slight smile her dimples appearing

"No, but_"

"_No buts… this is also a first for me, I usually only kiss a girl after I've known her for more than two weeks, you know getting a feel of the person but I must say that you Waverly Earp have been like a tornado crashing into my life."

"I feel the same, so what do we do?"

"Well how about we leave that discussion for Thursday and get back to kissing, because I'm really dying to put my lips back on yours right now."

"Brilliant idea officer, I like the way you think." Waverly said as Nicole captured her lips in a slow kiss gently building in intensity as Nicole slid her hands over Waverly's thighs, hips, back sometime going higher even daring to reach as far as under her tank before pulling back.

"Fuck- Nicole, I don't know what you're doing to me but I really like it."

"Likewise." Nicole panted as she grabbed a handful of Waverly's hair and tugged on it gently exposing her neck to her as she kissed from her lips to her chin and under her jawline to her neck.

"Shit-yes!" Waverly gasped as Nicole started sucking on the skin which was clearly going to leave a bruise, she didn't care and it just felt so good having her lips on her.

"I'm sorry about the marking, a little." Nicole said as she drew her lips back upwards to Waverly's own.

"Don't care." Waverly replied as she pulled away and pulled Nicole's hair by its long ponytail exposing her neck a little as she closed in on the soft pale flesh, first sliding her tongue against the warm skin, eliciting a shuddering guttural moan from the red head before closing her lips around any skin she wanted and gently sucking on it.

"Now we're even." Waverly replied after several seconds of teasing Nicole's neck

"God Waverly, I don't know what spell you have cast on me but I wanna do so much more with you right now but we can't, I mean I want to take you out on a proper date… First."

"Is a date really necessary when it feels this right, we can do the date after anyways?" waverly replied a little succinctly.

"So true but I wanna get to know you, before we go there, trust me when I start to eat on that pussy, you're going to love how I eat it, not to toot my own horn but you're going to love the way I make it so fucking gushy, there'll be no other name you can call but Nic-Nic-Nicole." Nicole said cockily

Waverly closed her eyes as she felt herself suddenly cum from Nicole's words, she crashed her lips against Nicole's once more as she gripped her hips tightly between her thighs as she came so suddenly. Neither said anything as Waverly rode out her sudden orgasm as she continued to grind slowly atop Nicole's zipper bulge.

Nicole couldn't believe it, Waverly had cum from just her words…

"Waverly are you-did you just_?"

Waverly just nodded her head which was hidden in the crook of Nicole's neck.

"So fucking hot Waverly… god, now I'm superhot- turned on about you creaming in your panties from just my words.

"I am to." She moaned dreamily

"How does it feel?"

"I've never done that before –ever."

"I've never seen any girl I've been with do that either."

Waverly moaned deliciously again as she shifted of Nicole and to the side, her sensitive clit still throbbing and her slick girlcum filled underwear was only aiding in turning her on even more.

"Waverly- you alright?"

"I-yes," she said flushing a little bit from embarrassment and a little bit from whatever it was, since she couldn't really describe the feelings.

"Do you wanna use the bathroom?"

"Yes please and thanks." She rushed out

"Hey don't be embarrassed cause it was hella sexy making you cum by my words alone." She smiled flashing her dimples once more before she got up and showed Waverly to the private bathroom. A couple minutes later Waverly came out and rejoined Nicole in the sheriff office.

"You okay."

"Much better thank you."

"Here I got you a water and also if you're hungry we can heat the casserole now."

"Actually yes please, if you don't mind I'm actually quite hungry."

Over their late dinner, Nicole and Waverly conversed, Nicole sharing more about her personal life concluding that to date she has only had three one night stands and three serious girlfriends with her longest relationship having lasted all of sixteen months. She was also truthful about the fact that even after meeting Waverly, she hadn't been with anyone in over seven months for various reasons like her hectic police training and she had maybe hoped to get back with her ex among other things before moving here but that didn't happen as her ex wanted her to give up her career before it even started.

Waverly also shared about her personal life, even sharing the fact that she and Champ had been heading for splits-ville long before but she was the one who'd dragged it out because she cared about what people thought and said because of her sister Wynonna. But she was always going to break it off with him eons ago since she had stopped being intimate with him three months prior but she couldn't think of a good time till he showed up on her doorstep and made the decision for them both with his supposed drunken confession but she wasn't going to play the blind small town fool girl anymore as her aunt Gus and uncle shorty has always told her that drunk man tell no tales so everything champ had said regarding his affairs with her friends was true. She even told her that he had been waiting at her car today when she walked out to make her way home and up until that time she was having a great day because of a certain red head Sherriff. They laughed after at how she was able to shake him off her hood literally.

Even after eating they continued chatting veering off to other things, really anything that came to mind and both discovered again that they had a lot more in common, for one they liked baking, as well as foreign films with subtitles, no real preference to music except that it actually sounds good and had decent lyrics. They hated politics and cheaters but likes a good challenge of the mind.

At 8:40 pm Waverly decided she should head home after Nicole received a call from Ted that he was now leaving Mrs Grady. Nicole pouted at this, but she didn't want anyone discovering her new found thing… yet to be named with Waverly. She walked her out to her car and opened the door for her, she leaned in through the window and kissed Waverly thoroughly.

"I really like kissing you already, Ms Waverly."

"Ditto," Waverly replied kissing her hard in return before reluctantly pulling away

"I can't wait for Thursday… I'll pick you up at 7:15 pm."

"Me to… really- also thank you for dinner tonight Nicole and until Thursday, I also certainly don't want you being bored for the next couple hour's officer so I'll leave you with a reminder of how good a beginning tonight was." Waverly smirked tucking her silk panties into Nicole cleavage, before driving off with a last wink.

Nicole watched the car go and then fished in her cleavage, when she opened the material she was shocked to note it was Waverly's very wet, recently, freshly cummed in panties. She groaned as she felt her core clench tightly before feeling her own gentle release. She brought the panties to her face and inhaled deeply, a big dreamy look covering her face…her only thought was that 'Waverly Earp' was going to be the death of her surely.

Back in her home and laying in her bed, Waverly thought of nothing but Nicole, replaying their steamy make out session and Nicole's words of her eating her pussy, made Waverly horny once more and so she worked herself up to another orgasm, not as satisfying as the first but for now it would take the edge of and soon she was able to fall asleep for one of her most restful nights in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

'Ello, been a while i know, SORRY! but here is the next chapter. Its short and i hope you lot like it. let me know what you think. also thank you lot that reviewed, fol, fav.

...

...

 **CHAPTER 3 – TO LINGER OR NOT TO LINGER**

 **.**

On Wednesday Waverly came home to a bunch of familiar flowers sitting on her front porch. She threw the card and the flowers in the bin and continued inside without even a backward look.

Champ witnessing Waverly dump his usual peace offering without even a second thought grew angrier. In retrospect he had realized that he really did love her after all and he had been a complete dick to her for so long, he had put all his eggs in one basket and counted them to soon, for he thought Waverly wasn't ever going to leave him, but she had and now she seemed to have made a new friend in the deputy sheriff. He had looked her up on face book and was shocked to know that she was one of those people, who his parents thought him weren't' god fearing good people, they were nothing but a shame and an abomination to everyone. It was just his luck that after fucking up so bad with Waverly that she would quickly gain a new friend who could think for herself and worked a tough dangerous job and who also happened to be a lesbian. He worried the most that she might turn Waverly and then she would be lost to him forever. He had to do something to get Waverly away from her once and for all. He drove away with a new purpose in mind.

~THURSDAY 4pm~

Thursday as the lecturer gave them their assignments Waverly barely paid attention, her mind only focused on getting out of there and home so she could prep for her date with Nicole, whom she had been dying to see and be close to again, certainly so they could pick up where they left off in Nedly's office. She had already decided on what she was going to wear and she'd be damned if Nicole didn't take advantage of her tonight or she of Nicole.

Nicole had been anticipating this day. She had spent the night cleaning her two bedroom home from top to bottom, she washed her sheets and made up the guest room and only then did she allow herself to get four hours of sleep. The next morning she made a mental note to replenish her depleted goods. She went to work with an extra spring in her step that you would never believe that she only got four hours of sleep. During her lunch break she ran to the grocery and bought a couple items before popping in home and quickly restocking her cupboards and fridge she called Nedly to let him know she was popping into the bank to sign some papers they had called her to, never mind it was a little white lie she really needed the extra half hour of time to make them a quick and easy but special dessert and she really hoped that all went well tonight so that she could bring Waverly back to her place for dessert as they got to know one another better with some heavy make out sessions in between, she might not be new to the whole girl on girl thing but Waverly was and she truly wanted to make Waverly's first time with a woman really memorable for her.

~ 7:09pm

Nicole had pulled up to the homestead a few minutes early and decided to wait until the designated time before driving up the driveway to park behind Waverly's car. She got out and rang the bell promptly at seven-fifteen. The door was thrown open before the bell even finished its chime…

"Hi_"

"Hi-to you to." Nicole said with a slight stutter as she continued to stare at Waverly who was looking exquisitely delicious in that fucking short no strap little white dress with a high waisted dark velvet color belt that stopped up to about three inches before her knees. Her hair was straight as a pin and flowing down her back her total transformation completed by a stunning set of matching velvet color 4 inch heels which put her at exactly the same height as Nicole.

Waverly ducked her head, pushing the curtain of hair delicately behind her ear as Nicole continued to peregrinate every inch of her in an absolute dreamboat way.

"Wow… you're truly, I mean you're beautiful but tonight you look even more stunning and now I'm not so sure that I wanna take you out."

"Fine by me." Waverly agreed

"Then again on second thoughts I think you ought to be showed off on the town and not in this lil' ol town, I'm taking you where exquisite lady's like yourself go to, because –you're so damn pulchritudinous and everyone ought to know."

"Stop it Nicole."

"I mean it Waverly."

"I know... thank you Nicole for the compliments I must say though that you also look quite statuesque, the past week I've only seen you in your uniform but I must say you truly are a gorgeous sight yourself, especially with the girls on display as is."

"You think it's too much."

"Don't you dear think of covering them?"

"I- I see… you're definitely a boob girl also."

"Honestly I've never looked at another woman's breasts the way I do yours but you really do have a wonderful looking pair."

"I'm honored the girls are attractive to you."

"Oh not just the girls, all of you is attractive Nicole, you're like really incandescently-Haught." Waverly replied pun clearly intended.

The light banter and inane chatter continued as Nicole drove. After almost 40 minutes of driving, Nicole pulled into an almost full car park.

"Where are we?"Waverly inquired, having never seen this place before or been to this side of the city outskirts.

"We're on the outskirts of the Lower Highlands neighborhood. And the name of the place we'll be dinning at is called 'Linger'. Anyone can eat here but the crowd that usually gathers here is more my crowd, it's not fully a gay restaurant but the staff and majority of customers are and if people can look past that then they will realize that the food, the service, everyone's story combine to extract a feeling is what makes here an absolutely to die for escape. I'm telling you Linger's really got a vibrant menu that reflects a broad farm-to-street sensibility with a spin on traditional ethnic eats. The ambiance is tasteful hell the design elements can be described as a purposeful contradiction featuring reclaimed boxcar floors, a brick ellipse, a lite brite bar top and infinity windows with incredible views into downtown lower highlands as far as Denver, notably what I like here the most is that PDA is allowed without people staring at you because they've never seen two women or two men sharing an intimate meal with the general holding of hands on the table or even sharing a kiss just because. Pretty much Linger is like a mix tape and you can't help but connect…"

"Wow, I didn't know such a place existed… are they usually this full for a Thursday night and also if you were trying to get me to buy the building I would with such a great pitch."

Both laughed at what Waverly was implying before Nicole pitched in… "Yeah, but don't worry, I called a good friend of mine who works here and made our reservations."

"Good to know that you plan for somethings officer Haught."

"A little birdie told me that a certain someone is a planner and likes to plan three days in advance, I planned for this four days in advance." Nicole boasted which earned her a kiss on the cheek from Waverly."

"You just earned a brownie point officer Haught."

"Can I earn more?"

"Let's just wait and see we've got the whole night ahead of us."

"Then let's go."

They ordered two cocktail with an appetizer of 'devils on horsebacks', something waverly had never heard of or ever tried in her life. Nicole promised her she would love it as it was a delicious appetizer made with medjool dates or prunes wrapped in applewood smoked bacon, which is then grilled with herb goat cheese and sambal gastrique, with a side of plum sauce and scallions.

After eating the first waverly had to agree with Nicole, Nicole could tell she really liked the appetizer by the sweet little sound waverly made when she put another one into her mouth chewing it slowly. Nicole only consumed three of the dozen devil horsebacks as she was enthralled to watch waverly eating and enjoying every morsel.

Waverly noticed Nicole hadn't eaten as much of the appetizer and proceeded to ask… "Nicole are you not feeling well you didn't eat much of_?"

"_No! I'm fine really."

"Should we get another drink or order dinner?"

"Are you ready for dinner?"

"I am- the appetizers were quite delightful but I skipped my meals today because I was nervous about dinner."

"Do I make you nervous?"

"A little, but in a good way nic"

"Do you want to browse the menu or shall I order for you?"

"Yes please, surprise me."

"I will." Nicole said calling the waitress over where she proceeded to order a dish from the south Asian menu called 'Vietnamese Surf & Turf perfect for two'. It consisted of Marinated Strip Steak, Spicy Rock Shrimp, Pickled Vegetables, Rice Paper, Cucumber, Peanuts, and Fried Shallots & Nuoc Cham Sauce.' Waverly could feel her mouth, watering at Nicole's selection even more so when Nicole smiled at the hostess displaying her dimples.

"You do know that the waitress is checking you out right?"

"I hadn't noticed since I've got my eyes on you alone Ms Earp."

"I gather you use to come here a lot?"

"Not a lot, but occasionally with a few friends from the academy and about a handful of times with my exes, besides they have a really great outdoor bar area."

"I just have to say that your exes are complete asses you're a great catch Nicole, any woman would be lucky to get a woman like you."

"I guess not everyone sees it that way but thank you waverly for thinking so."

"It's the truth, I wish I had met you before I ever met the boy-man."

"Well it's not too late … and things happen for a reason, because I for one never thought I'd end up in a small strange town like purgatory of all places after finishing my academy training but I am glad I did because it lead me to you."

"I don't know about destiny but I'm sure glad I met you Nicole, you really helped me to open my eyes and stand up for myself."

"Me to." Nicole said covering Waverly's hand resting on the table only to move it away when the waitress returned with their food, placing the hot steaming platter center table.

"Enjoy ladies." She said winking at Nicole which didn't go unnoticed by waverly.

"You can't tell me you didn't see her just wink at you?"

"Honestly I didn't, I swear I was looking only at you."

"Its fine Nicole, you're single and hot and yeah who wouldn't be attracted to you?"

"Waverly- I want you to get one thing about me really straight, never thought I'd put myself and the word straight in the same sentence but, yeah…I have eyes only for you, I'm immensely-insanely attracted to you, I really want to pursue a relationship with you, I want to get to know you better than the douchebag, I sure as hell will never take you for granted more importantly I'm a one woman type of gal and honestly all I really want is you Waverly Earp."

Waverly was stumped by Nicole's words but thrilled at the same time, it hadn't even been a week since she broke it off with champ but this and everything thus far after meeting Nicole felt right and yeah she was not going to deny her chance at something real with the very desirable woman who didn't have any qualms about saying just what she meant.

"Wow! Nicole really you don't hold back."

"I like what I see waverly."

"So would it be weird if I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

"I'd be honored to accept your offer Ms Earp."

"Okay then… good… so um-Nicole would you give me the honor of becoming my girlfriend and making you off limits for anyone else?"

"I'd be honored to accept, so Waverly Earp I hope you know I don't like sharing at all."

"Me neither." Waverly said as Nicole leaned across the table and kissed her passionately.

Now that they had confirmed their relationship status both women got over the butterflies in their stomach and enjoyed their meal. After dinner they moved to the outside bar area which was considerably crowded as patrons drank and dance. They indulge in a few dances but limited their after drinks to virgin daiquiris in a bid to stay sober for the drive back home.

Nicole kept to the speed limit as they held hands while she drove with one hand. Waverly broke the quiet drive as she said "…I'm really happier than I have ever been or felt Nicole and it's all thanks to you."

"Hmm, me too."

"Are you going to tell Nedly?"

"I don't know it's not really any of his business or anyone's who I'm with but if you want to shout it out then be my guest."

"No I don't want anyone to know yet, I want you all to myself, for a while longer, I certainly don't want anyone making this about the asshole supposedly breaking my heart, when it's so freaking far from the truth."

"As long as you're comfortable with our relationship waves, I could care less what anyone else thinks"

"But I'm, going to tell my Aunt Gus and Shorty they should at least know but not yet and I'd love to tell my only living sister but fuck if I know where she's at, though I have to also tell Xavier."

"Dolls?"

"Oh yeah, I told you about him Xavier Dolls, he's wyn's boyfriend on and off I believe but I forgot to mention that we talk often, he's like a real big brother to me and he's always been telling me to leave the asshole but I didn't have the courage to until now, so he's going to be mighty happy about that, actually I think you both will like each other, since he's studying criminology so you guys will definitely get along well.

"I can't wait to meet him."

Waverly noticed Nicole turn off and asked... "Nicole this is not the way to my house."

"I know, it's my turn off, I hope it wasn't too presumptuous of me to bring you to my hone instead, I mean it's been a great night and I didn't want it to end just yet, I promise it's just for a night cap and I can take you home right after or you can spend the night but I just don't want the night to end just yet."

"Me neither." Waverly said with a huge genuine smile lighting up her eyes even more.

They pulled up in Nicole's drive way and Nicole was out the car before waverly even had her seat belt undone, holding the door open for her. Waverly accepted Nicole's proffered hand allowing her to help her as she locked the car and then led the way to her front door. Nicole opened the door and flipped the light on before asking waverly to enter ahead of her.

Nicole helped waverly shrug her coat of placing it on the hook behind the door and then leading her over to the small sofa… "Make yourself comfortable and while you do what will you have coffee or a strong drink?"

"I can go for a strong drink, since I only have two classes beginning at 11am tomorrow and work later at shorty's at 6pm." Waverly said sitting and pulling her feet up underneath her.

Waverly didn't want to drink by herself and finally coerced Nicole into having three drinks with her, as they got really tipsy and laughed at any and everything. Around two am they both headed to Nicole's bed just to sleep waverly promised. Nicole leant her a long shirt, while she changed into her sweats and an old academy t-shirt that clearly Nicole had outgrown but she still wore.

They laid down side by side holding hands looking up at the ceiling. When waverly broke the silence…

"Nicole thank you for coming into my life when you did."

"I'm glad I did to."

"Would it be alright if we made out some, I can't sleep yet?"

"Waverly we're both inebriated, making out might lead to more than just making out."

"We'll stop when you say so nic but I really like having you touching me, it's comforting."

"God when you say it like that and pout your lips like that how can I say no?" Nicole groaned as she turned to her side before rising above waverly and bringing their lips together in a hot passionate kiss. Both grinning against each other's lips as they made out. Half an hour later, both lips were well bruised and swollen from all the kissing and biting and loving caresses, mostly Nicole's hands finding their way under the shirt waverly was wearing way to often to caress as far as her ass which is why Nicole finally put an end to it as she could feel herself slowly getting damp between her thighs and so was waverly from where her thigh had accidentally bumped her a few times not to mention the way waverly was innocently caressing her breasts through her bra.

"God nic, not yet, just a few more kisses, please." Waverly whined sweetly keeping her hands wound around Nicole's neck tightly

"Wave's we need to stop now, I don't want to but someone needs to show some restraint and I certainly will not let your first time with a woman happen like this."

"But Nicole you kiss so well and feel so good and I think I'm already so fucking wet."

"Hmm-Exactly why we need to stop now, I can feel just how wet you are getting waves… and I really-I really am not trying to be a tease but right now isn't the time for us yet."

"Why do you have to be the voice of reason nic?"

"Cause I have to for both our sakes."

"Hmm- yeah- you do- but I'm your girlfriend so it's fine, we're not strangers anymore."

"Even then I would still stop us from going there right away. I really care about you Waverly."

"And I you nic, so much it's insane."

"Exactly why I'm the voice of sanity, so either you're going to settle down and be my little spoon or I can move to the spare bedroom."

"Ugh- no. I'm staying in your bed and so are you or I'll touch myself alone in this room and wouldn't care if you hear me." Waverly said placing a kiss quickly to Nicole's lips before turning and facing her back to her scooting back some as she grabbed Nicole's hand from her hip and brought it up around her middle and closing her eyes as she said … "good morning nic"

Nicole was stumped by Waverly's word of her touching herself next door if Nicole moved to the spare room. The thought and images filling Nicole's mind was slowly sending her into overload. Fucking hell if Waverly Earp wasn't most definitely going to be the number one death of her. Nicole reached for the lamp and switched it off as she snuggled in tightly behind Waverly her body on edge but oh so contented with the beautiful woman next to her, she finally was able to push the thoughts of Waverly touching herself from her mind and let sleep consume her with a huge smile plastered to her lips.

On Saturday Nicole called Waverly and asked her if she could stay with her for three days as her house and a couple others were being fumigated. Waverly was all to thrill to have Nicole stay with her and even after it was safe for Nicole to return to her home on Tuesday evening she didn't at Waverly's insistence that she stay another day and so it went till Nicole had spent a whole week living at Waverly's home and boy, did it suit them both, cutting the time out it would take either to drive from work or college or vice versa to the other's home and it also afforded them a lot more privacy to lay in Waverly's backyard porch as they made out like horny teenagers under the stars.

So yes, Waverly had really come to like spending time in her own place with Nicole and had in very little words also ended her friendships with the other girls that Champ had slept with who she thought were her friends and had taken to a new crowd. Without offering them an explanation even when they tried to strike up conversation with her. Waverly Earp was finally going to live her own life and the way she wanted with this fresh new start.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and good night. I can't apologize for also leaving this story dormant for so long. but i hope its a good enough read for you lots that are still reading and following. this chapter is most about waves reliving her first time with nicole and then a surprise call. hopefully my mistakes are few. i just finished this chapter... still let me know what you lot think... sincerely , I apologize.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4 – WAYHAUGHTER THAN I EVER EXPECTED.**

#

Presently Nicole and waverly have been together for two months now and it's been six weeks of having the best sex ever for waverly and she was glad they had waited before consummating their relationship even further. She would never forget that night.

It was after getting to know each other as much as they can within two weeks that the most extraordinary thing happened to Waverly and cemented her reality, a reality that she wasn't going to be ashamed of… she was totally into Nicole and she couldn't care less what label was applied to it. Her first time with Nicole happened in the most unexpected of ways but it was worth it and so much more than she ever could have fathomed. The night was still fresh in her mind even though they have a very active sexual life and appetite, on nights when Nicole worked late, she liked to think of that night, like tonight… she smiled as she got comfortable in Nicole's new bed. A super king-sized bed she had bought the day before, after they cracked the old one it was bigger and more comfortable as she got comfortable and allowed her mind to transport her back to that day Nicole forever changed her life….

FLASHBACK 

**_It was another one of their evenings together, Waverly at Nicole's place as it was Nicole turns to cook. But it wasn't any major meal, they just made burgers and steak fries with a salad and light beer for refreshments. After cleaning up, they both settled on the sofa opposites end, feet up and facing the television as Nicole went through her playlist of recorded television shows selecting the series, they had both started watching… 'The blacklist'._**

 ** _About twenty minutes into the show Waverly called for Nicole's attention…_**

 ** _"Nicole…"_**

 ** _"Huhm…"_**

 ** _"When are we going to have sex?"_**

 ** _"WH-WHAT!" Nicole exclaimed sputtering her beer before pausing the show and facing Waverly now._**

 ** _"I want to have sex with you."_**

 ** _"Uh-Wave-Waverly, I-um… I don't want to rush you, it's only been two weeks."_**

 ** _"I thought it was a bit of that but I'm ready, I want us to do more than kissing and second bases."_**

 ** _"Waves… sex between two women is different, unlike what you knew with the boy-man, it's not a slam bam thank you ma'am… well it could be but-but um, I don't want it to be like that for you the first time you lay with a woman. It has to be something you're completely sure of. What I mean is you have to be sure it's not just some experimental phase for you with me being the perfect specimen to experiment with because you trust me or that you have a little crush on me and vice versa. I don't want to be an experiment; I want you to be sure it's… what you want. I've been an experiment before and I've been the rebound to and it's made me realize that I don't want any more of that or anyone who isn't genuine… so yeah Waves I guess what I'm saying is I want authentic- not just for the fun, though that's nice to have to when you and a person really make a connection and I really think you're a lovely woman, a very desirable one at that. But I don't want you to have regrets, so even if nothing more comes from whatever's between us, I can still be your friend Wave's, we haven't gotten that far ahead that we can't salvage a friendship out of this."_**

 ** _"NICOLE! -SHUT UP! - AND LISTEN TO ME CAREFULLY!" Waverly said causing them both to cringe at the sudden loudness permeating the small space between them. "Sorry-I-I didn't mean to shout at you but you need to shut up for a minute and listen to me…I know what I want…. And it's not just friendship…I want you Nicole… in the same way you would want any other woman… and I don't just have a crush on you, I really like you, I'm slowly falling for you and I don't know what else to say or do to prove that to you. This is not a game to me, where I'm gonna get bored and decide I want penis tomorrow well unless you're fucking me with a strap –on (I did some reading about girl on girl stuff) and so…I don't know but I get the feeling that maybe you're unsure about me because I used to date guys, maybe you think I wanna sleep with you-I don't know maybe because you think I'm still hurting over Champ but I swear I'm not, it's got nothing to do with him. You make me feel things I've never felt with anyone, not even with the guy I lost my virginity to, you know almost everything about me Nic… I'd never use you for my own selfish needs… I really-really like you Nic and my head and heart is telling me that I'm ready for the next step in our relationship. I genuinely really like you as more than just a friend and I'm authentically offering up myself to you plus I'm begging you to not judge me just yet."_**

 ** _"I really-really-really, like you to Waverly but I think maybe you-we should wait a little bit more and it's not because I'm judging you- I wouldn't, I haven't… I just really don't want you to feel like you have to prove anything to the both of us."_**

 ** _"If you think so Nic… I won't pressure you into doing something you don't want to either; I respect your choice and FYI… I'm not trying to prove anything I just want to get to know my girlfriend in a more intimate way and truly love her because I do."_**

 ** _Nicole eyes bulged before she got herself under control and said sincerely… "Thank you for-um- understanding."_**

 ** _Waverly nodded before getting up and moving to the double setter so that she wouldn't pounce on Nicole as she was slowly losing the battle with her desire and want of Nicole this very night. If Nicole wanted to query why Waverly had moved seats, she didn't so they both turned their attention back to the television as Nicole un-paused the show Waverly spoke up again…_**

 ** _"Nicole can you describe it to me then?"_**

 ** _"Describe what Waves?" Nicole asked forehead creased in thought as she pressed pause again._**

 ** _"I want to know what it's like to be with a woman, make love to a woman… how does love- or sex between a man and woman differ to that of two women, tell me what you would do with a woman, more specifically me when you're ready?"_**

 ** _Nicole looked stumped for a bit. Was Waverly really asking her to describe what sex is like between two women? Furthermore, could she describe such a thing without getting turned on and not only using words to describe to Waverly what a wonderful, exhilarating, sensory overload lovemaking or just sex is between two women. How do you describe that it wasn't just physical, that your mind would think it inconceivable to experience so much bliss all at once? Even more if there was a special connection between the two women, that it would be more than just self-gratification._**

 ** _Waverly, for a moment thought she had gone too far to fast but when she looked at Nicole, she could see something in her eyes, see Nicole fighting with herself, she wanted to tell her but she wasn't sure how to start so it would seem Waverly would have to get the ball rolling, besides she has wanted, to ask Nicole a burning question for the longest time…_**

 ** _"Nic, I've always wanted to ask you a question specifically…?_**

 ** _"What do you want to ask?"_**

 ** _"What do you find attractive in a woman that you can't get from a man?"_**

 ** _"Are you kidding me Waves? I don't mean this to be offensive but compared to the boy-man tough and rough fucking, has he ever been gentle with you, shown you there is more to sex? Then again he's a man and most men think with that other head so they skip out on the intimacy of giving you a truly pleasurable experience, where as a woman- well let's just say a woman knows exactly what you want and need because you're both connected on the same wave length… like seriously, have you never wanted the firm yet soft sensuality of another woman, god Waves… A woman's touch is SOooo, much different from a man's."_**

 ** _"Even if all my life I've identified as a strait-laced girl?" Waverly asked timidly_**

 ** _"Waves you really aren't that newfangled about sexuality are you, even though you're in college, I was quite sure and willing to bet that you've probably gone to a few parties of the new age college variety, and if you have then college parties aren't known to be boring, I mean in college is where you get to experience the beginning of life to come, parties, sex, drugs, bullies, pledges and shit and you're going to honestly tell me you've never kissed another girl before, drunk or of a dare?"_**

 ** _"Never before- I'm the boring nerd to my few friends… so-there is only you." Waverly responded shyly_**

 ** _"Waverly, I'm not judging you… it's just this is what I'm scared of a little, all this being a test, when really and truly I want to show you that a woman's touch is tender, loving, caressing, much more erotic and sensual. It's a totally different experience," she explained._**

 ** _"And I want to know that with you Nicole, because so far everything I've experienced with you thus far feels amazing, it feels so very right nic… please don't keep on treating me like a little girl, I'm a woman and I want to be touched by a woman nic, I want to do everything with you… so please describe what it's like to me or what you would do to me when you think we're ready?"_**

 ** _Nicole swallowed nervously but sooner or later she wouldn't be able to hold off Waverly's curiosity anymore so she guessed now was as good a time to tell her what she should expect… "Okay, just let me know when to-uh stop…if it-um-grosses you out or something."_**

 ** _"If you insist but I won't ask you to." Waverly said with a sly look_**

 ** _"R-Right so unlike some men, it's important to get your partner in the mood, so, first I'll start with getting you into the mood by engaging all your senses, like I'd gently brush your hair aside exposing one side of your neck. And because I know this is one of your many erogenous spots, then I'd gently trace the back of my fingers from the bottom of your scalp down to your nape and neck. This happens to be a very sensitive spot for a lot of women myself included, thus it will directly send rapid shivers through you, making instant goose bumps form on your soft creamy skin. I wouldn't stop there either; I'd continue mapping each and every inch of your body and skin gently gliding my fingers over your shoulder over your biceps as my lips kissed the same trail my fingers were carving. By then you will be wanting for me to continue lower, but I'll keep the same torturous pace tracing my lips along your upper arm and then slowly drag my blunt nail tips down the inside of your arm and back out again, over your elbow and down to your hand where our fingers would entwine with each other as our passion build."_**

 ** _"okay." Waverly replied playing with a strand of her hair_**

 ** _"In my experience I like to focus on the little things I like most about my partner and one of the many things I like about you is your hands, like honestly I do love how your hands feel and looks delicate, small and yet strong, so I'll pay special attention to them as you feel my blunt nails dancing on your palm causing the muscles to involuntarily contract as I lovingly drag my fingers back up your forearm, across the tender flesh of the inside elbow, over your biceps all the way back to your shoulder still using one finger as I reach your neck then your ear as my index finger lay on the top outer edge of your ear, Where I'll gingerly begin to trace the perimeter of your lobe with my hot breath as I glide my finger tip back down to your neck and up again this time diverting to your cheek, jaw, lips, nose, eyes before letting my teasing touch float off you completely leaving you tingling like a humming birds wings while your heart thumps maddeningly in your chest and your breathing sounds like your slowly drowning under water."_**

 ** _Waverly was entranced. Nicole's every word felt like she was actually touching her body and everywhere the touch roamed it left goose bumps in its wake. Waverly's skin felt so alive, so on fire and she hadn't even been touched yet. When Nicole's words ceased it felt like her touch had left her and she instantly craved its imaginary return._**

 ** _It was only now Waverly realized her increased heart rate, her deeper breathing. She felt overwhelmingly flustered but in a damn good way. This was new and exciting. It reminded her of another sexual firsts. Like the first time she touched herself there and the very first orgasm she gave herself as she continued to explore her sex or the first time she slept with a guy. Waverly's shyness fell away to reveal something else and she knew that she was now captivated fully and so was Nicole and she was going to have some fun._**

 ** _"So, one of the reasons a woman will tease you first with the sense of touch is so you can feel how soft and sensual her touch is after which you cannot help but think and ask… has a man ever touched you like that, ever?" Nicole said after a lengthy pause._**

 ** _Waverly's voice cracked a bit as she struggled to get out of her wayward thoughts and find actual words to speak, "…N- n- never. I've never been touched that gently before. But I bet it will feel nice though. It would be mind-blowing if you'd touch me that way..."_**

 ** _"Waverly…" Nicole said pausing,_**

 ** _"Nicole you agreed we should be open and honest with each other and in the past I could never be honest with anyone about my feelings not even champ, I can't even remember if he once ever asked me what arouses me, sure he'd talk about what he likes but he never listened to me, he just figured groping me and his sloppy kisses did it… but this is the first time I can say honestly that kissing you is a turn on for me as well as your subtle touches which is why I really love kissing with you and fondling also." Waverly said staring Nicole in the eyes._**

 ** _Nicole swallowed thickly, she wouldn't do like that asshole, Waverly's feelings mattered to her and she wasn't going to stop her from expressing her feelings they promised openness and honesty and it was really nice to hear that her kisses alone turned waverly on like no one could before… she cleared her throat gently before continuing …"If I was sitting right next to you right now I'd lean into you so my mouth was a hair's breath away from your neck, watching as your pulse continue to race as you feel the warmth of my breath teasing you- so close yet so far…" Nicole whispered softly to her. "…But it's a known fact that women also kiss much differently. Our kisses are softer, gentler sometimes firm and much more passionate. There is no argument that our lips are just so much softer and more pleasant to kiss…" she evenly replied loud enough to be heard as Waverly closed her eyes in agreement heightening her senses and anticipation with every word Nicole spoke._**

 ** _"Hmm yes, they sure are, I really like when you move my hair to the side and start kissing on my neck." Waverly groaned out_**

 ** _"Me to wave's… I can't wait for the day when I'll be holding you naked against me as I sweep your hair aside before lowering my lips onto your neck and slowly kissing my way down to your shoulder marking you at every stop by nibbling on your skin." Nicole said as she watched Waverly's eyes instinctively close again, savoring the visually soft, erotic imaginary of her caressing kisses assailing her skin. They both knew just how intensifying and electric their kisses were when kissing and she pinched herself to stay calm and composed as the ghostly sensations grabbed at her._**

 ** _"And then what nic…"_**

 ** _"I'd slowly kiss my way back up your neck to your ear, as I slide my fingers into the nape of your hair as I inch ever close to my goal after teasing you long enough, I'd finally let our lips meet, making you remember how my kisses felt just as soft and pleasant as promised. You'd remember that there was a tenderness you'd never felt with any man before." Nicole narrated as Waverly once more opened her eyes, smiling at her completely mesmerized._**

 ** _"Hmm- nic…. you're so right, champ nor any man heretofore has ever kissed me like that before or has ever been that gentle with me… what else will you do?"_**

 ** _"As we continue to kiss, my tongue gently coaxing and caressing yours as though we're slow dancing together, in a wet sensual kiss, growing more and more desperate… I'll then move one of my hand to your breast and start caressing it as I cajole your nipple to a stiff peak_"_**

 ** _"_Yes!" Waverly croaked as she was overcome with another shower of sensations at the image Nicole was building in her mind._**

 ** _"With my lips kissing you and my hand caressing you, you let out those sweet little appreciative, sexy little mewl sounds that I love to hear you make and only then, would I know that I had you right where I wanted you trapped. Gently pulling my lips away as well as my hands smiling in utter confidence of the total dominance, I now hold over you…. I'd wait for you to open your eyes so I could look into your eyes clouded with utter lust and want, before you'd lower them to my lips, because they are all you can think about as you bite your own bottom lip… smiling shyly at me as you dare to lick your lips to moisten them for the inevitable and I'd finally accept the invitation to kiss you with simple unadulterated passion."_**

 ** _"Fuck Nic_"_**

 ** _"_Not yet, by then you'd be desperate for my touch but I wouldn't give you what you want just yet. No! first I'd want you to relax or it'd be over to soon… so I'd say 'relax Waves, I know what you want but first I'm going to make you beg for your release… make you beg me for your sweet release of orgasmic bliss." Nicole narrated more confidently all shyness gone_**

 ** _"Please Nic-don't stop." Waverly whispered loud enough to be heard_**

 ** _"Those words exactly are what you'll be saying as I slowly make my way under your skirt pushing it up your long-tanned thighs slowly revealing the top front of your panties. As we both listen to your heart thunder even more in anticipation."_**

 ** _"Yes! I can picture it, even the way you'd seductively bite your lip and smile at me immediately easing my own nervous anticipation."_**

 ** _"It's not intentional but I guess I would do that as I slide my hand back down and over your covered treasure as my fingers probed the soft material in search of that precious opening underneath. Feeling the material get wetter, slicker as I start to gently finger you over your panty, before leaning in to your ear and whispering_"_**

 ** _"_You're so wet." Waverly moaned as her breath caught_**

 ** _"Close enough but …No! Instead I'd whisper softly to you that 'I'm going to tease your pretty pussy getting you so wet, that your panty will be ruin soaked through clinging to you that at the slightest move it will grate against your sensitive nib that you're going to be dying to cum even more."_**

 ** _"Y-ye-how?" Waverly stuttered out, her fingers curling into her thighs as Nicole continued to entrance her with her vivid words of erotica as she felt her panty racing towards being completely ruined with each breath now…_**

 ** _"I'd start all over again by kissing and licking your neck while my middle and index fingers slide over your panty in an up and down motion tracing the length of your wet hidden lips."_**

 ** _Nicole closed her own eyes as she could see herself clearly in her minds eyes doing everything she was saying to Waverly, her eyes remained closed that she did not see Waverly sliding her right foot off the sofa and out a little, widening her position for the hand slowly creeping down to her aching pussy to begin her own quest of making Nicole's words come alive even more.._**

 ** _"I'd continue to expertly tease it with the tip of my fingers as we both feel the barely contained wetness forming under my services, as I also continue to nibble on your earlobe, sometimes moaning obscene words in your ear of what I want to do to you as I then begin to lightly and teasingly press my fingers against your opening pressing your sheer lace panty inside your own drowning pussy, barely absorbing your wetness as you coat my fingers, while I continue to probe your inner depths."_**

 ** _Nicole shifted a little uncomfortably as she could feel her own wetness build but her eyes remained closed so she did not see Waverly sliding one of her hand up under her top to her breasts as she yielded to the pleasure building inside her. Both eyes were closed as Waverly fondled her nipples back and forth, gently pinching and squeezing them as she felt Nicole's imaginary lips dance back down to her neck and unto her shoulder and down over her chest to capture one of her stiff nipples in her hot mouth._**

 ** _Nicole didn't need to be told that her lips now held a wicked grin as she pictured herself in her mind's eye returning again, repeatedly everywhere over Waverly's body beneath her as she tormented her helpless girlfriend. She continued her story eyes closed not wishing to lose the image currently in her head…_**

 ** _"…Thinking it's time to move the show along, I slowly move my hand up over your smooth stomach before turning my hand down again toward your waistline stopping momentarily at the edge letting the pace torment you making you writher even more for my imminent touch."_**

 ** _"Please Nic…" Waverly whimpered aloud_**

 ** _"Please what?" Nicole asked._**

 ** _Waverly's breathing was almost beyond rapid now, her body was desperate for Nicole's ghostly touch to return on her skin and senses._**

 ** _"Please…" Waverly pouted at her, though Nicole didn't see the pout "_I want to feel how it would feel to have your fingers inside me. I can't take it anymore. Please fuck me."_**

 ** _"Exactly the kind of desperation I'd want to hear in your voice as reward enough… before beginning to smooth along my fingers inside the band of your underwear achingly- slowly as I corral and cover your hot and already sopping pussy…just holding you in my hand loving the way you pulse in my hand, loving the almost nakedness of your mound, loving the way you slickness feels against my fingers."_**

 ** _Waverly completely entranced widened her legs position a bit more, inviting her imaginary lover in closer. She then quickly bit back a gasp of pleasure as she felt her own middle finger tumble inside beyond her over slick swollen lips. She was beyond wringing wet, she couldn't believe how soaked as her lone finger flowed in and out of her steaming core with ease._**

 ** _"Can you feel my fingers and palm sliding back and forth, massaging your mound area gently and tickling your very hard clit before I glide a finger between your lips and into the depths of your opening in and out at a steady pace?" Nicole asked_**

 ** _Both women hadn't seen the other blench in paradisaical agony, Nicole and Waverly both wanting Nicole to use her own hands on Waverly just as she was describing._**

 ** _#_**

 ** _Nicole felt her nipples harden impossibly even harder and her underwear beginning to sag with the flood of her arousal. She had secretly masturbated several times in the past couple of days while recalling the passion of their kisses and caresses. When she heard Waverly mewl-gasped almost at the same time if she wasn't mistaken even with the loud drumming of her heart in her ears, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at her companion…_**

 ** _She had to be dreaming… that wasn't her waverly…had she fallen asleep or was she really witnessing her, Waverly sitting, well slouched a little against the sofa armrest a few steps away, her eyes enthrallingly glazed over with lust with one hand buried inside her panties. Nicole had no doubt about what she was doing, she was willing to bet her life that Waverly was sliding her finger or two mainly her middle and ring fingers in and out of her hot-wet, pink burrow of slick desire as she listened to Nicole's story. Nicole also didn't miss the way the front of her to tight t-shirt was tented out by the hard peaks of perfectly shaped breasts and beautiful perky nipples. As Nicole watched her and continued talking, Waverly slowly moved her other hand buried under her t-shirt over to her other nipple and started to pinch and roll the hard dusky rose colored nipple she has had the pleasure of fondling many a times as they made out and things got a little too risky with Waverly losing her top most of those times she forego wearing a bra._**

 ** _The sight before her was slowly getting to be too much as Nicole began to breathe harder as she focused and watched her compeer's hand moving precisely inside the delicate black lace of her panty's she's also had the pleasure of caressing earlier when they made out. Still she had never seen anyone pleasuring themselves this close to her… that is the truth, though she has seen it many times while watching the occasional lesbian porn to get her masturbation on when she was alone in her bed and horny as hell. But on a serious note, none of her other girlfriends had been that brave, though they were daring sometimes, sending her a selfie of their tits, or even pics of their wet panty spots, one had sent her a pic of her hand in her panties and it would work, it would turn her on and when she did get home they would just get straight to the fucking, sucking, whatever but this…_**

 ** _She couldn't believe how incendiary… how treacherously erotic it was to watch Waverly lose herself to her words but it was erotically haunting as she felt her own core swelling and her girlcum beginning to rush more like a stream after a heavy thunderstorm lashing as they soaked through her low rise cotton panties to wet her khaki shorts and the grey seat of the sofa._**

 ** _"Fuck me… I'm ruined!" She inwardly cried as she watched Waverly eyes lock with hers before she lowered them into barely there open slits as she wove her spell about Nicole senses… "FUCK!" Nicole cursed again at her steady falling of the precipice edge into the fiery colliery below._**

 ** _Waverly's eyes were half closed while she enjoyed the feel of her fingers as they danced over her swollen folds of heaven between her legs. She wasn't sure what or who possessed her but her voice was breathy and above a whisper when she spoke, eyes locked on Nicole's… "Play with your pussy Nicole. I want to watch you touch yourself- to… now."_**

 ** _Nicole was very aroused and even more so at hearing these sinfully beautiful words fall from Waverly's equally sinful lips but she wasn't sure if she could masturbate in front of Waverly, though she had masturbated many times fantasizing about her. She didn't know why she was being shy about doing what naturally felt good to her hell she had experienced her first orgasm at 15 while showering at home and fingering herself after reading erotica that her best friend Meghan had made her read. After reading the short story Meghan insisted they talk and so they had talked about their pussies and Seth, the high school basketball hottie and even having his cock one day in their pussies and heck they had even shown them to each other once that same day, arguing over who pussy Seth would like best, Nicole let Meghan have her so called prize, because at that point in time Nicole had wanted to touch Meghan's pussy and instead made up an excuse about having to get home… that day her parents weren't home from work yet and she had the best twelve minutes of her life in the shower and her first ever orgasm while thinking about a girl and not Seth. After that she had masturbated many times to nude pics of women models, she fancied but she had never masturbated in front of another person personally that she could remember._**

 ** _It took her over a year to accept the thoughts of liking women, being attracted to women as that is who she truly is. It had to be as she had tried to watch straight porn and she just didn't fancy a guy penetrating her or performing fellatio on him either it just didn't do for her what girl on girl action did and so after accepting that reality she finally came out to her parents and then months later to her friend who kept asking if she was going to the home coming dance and with whom? She didn't go to her homecoming dance, for a lot of reasons. And during the final months of high school she met Nancy in the library, they got to talking, where Nancy spilled that she thinks she likes girls. They immediately got close as friends and then decided to take a leap, hell it was awkward cause neither had never done anything like this before, but it didn't feel wrong to them, so they tried again and it wasn't to awkward after, but by the third time when they had made improvements Nicole was preparing to head off to college in another state and so they agreed to be friends as it wouldn't be fair to either to pursue a relationship with both heading in different directions in life._**

 ** _So, no she's never masturbated together with any other girl, they always went for fingers immediately and then oral pleasures._**

 ** _It's also not to be counted or the same if your girlfriend at the time is the one with her hand inside your pants fucking you, it's a totally different experience and feeling, and she couldn't compare the two._**

 ** _No way were any of her past experiences to be compared to right now, hell no… this right here was going to be her first time voyeuristically masturbating with someone she really liked in the same room though on opposite sides of the sofa, with nothing recording or relaying what the other was feeling or thinking, it was all going to be real, in person, right here a few inches apart, naked and raw._**

 ** _#_**

 ** _Noticing Nicole's hesitation, Waverly lifted her hips pulling her tight skirt up higher to around her waist and then sliding her sexy black panties down her legs and off her feet, before she set one foot on the sofa and the other on the wooden flooring, spreading her legs and giving Nicole an unbelievable view of her absolute beauty of a shining gem. She wasn't pressuring Nicole into anything, this was solely masturbation, and this was her touching herself because Nicole made her want to so badly…._**

 ** _"Your words did this to me Nicole." She said in a purr as she opened the outer lips of her sexual treasure with the fingers of one hand as she exposed her wet, pink chasm of desire to Nicole's burning gaze. Waverly spread her legs even wider giving Nicole a clear and complete unobstructed view of her pulsing pink center. Nicole could see Waverly's own girl-cum shining on her fingers as they moved in and out of her open pink core, as she watched and waited for Nicole to do the same._**

 ** _"Please Nic, touch your pussy, I know you want to, it feels so good- mnn-Nic…" Waverly moaned Nicole's name_**

 ** _While Nicole was enthralled, she had apparently already undone the button on her pants as her hand and fingers gradually disappeared into her now unbuttoned khaki shorts as she began playing with her own soaked and heated swollen fiery flesh… barely containing the sweet moan escaping her pinned lips._**

 ** _"Hmm that's it Nic, don't hold back… play with that pussy." Waverly rasped as she leisurely slipped a hand back up under her blouse with Nicole following suit as they both started working their stiff nipples not to gently but not too hard either in a synchronized rhythm, both of them breathing quite heavily as their arousal swiftly mounted._**

 ** _Waverly's voice was husky with the force of her bubbling passion… "Nicole, I want to see your pussy. Show me that delightfully wet pussy, I want to see your fingers bathing in your own wetness Nicole."_**

 ** _The tables were slowly turning though Nicole was still feeling shy, a first for her, still it was so fucking hot watching Waverly and being told what to do, she couldn't even tell you what was happening except that this side of Waverly bold and fearless to explore herself in front of her was very-very-mind blowing, really she was trying to think coherently, she should stop this, she should, she was sure Waverly wasn't ready-or maybe it was her but alas she couldn't stop it, her brain wasn't hearing anything she was saying but her eyes and every other body part was listening to Waverly's every word and so she was well past the point where her arousal was able to trounce her shyness and sensibility._**

 ** _"Come on Nic… show me how you play with that gorgeous pink pussy." Waverly crooned voice throbbing with more than desire._**

 ** _Without a word, Nicole slid to the edge of the sofa and haltingly pushed her shorts and panties down her legs and onto the floor. One leg getting caught up in her panty causing her to kick that said leg out and affording Waverly a quick flash of a patch of dark red hair and pink before Nicole's hand quickly covered the wet junction between her legs._**

 ** _"Nic, stop being shy and just let go… still I never took you for the shy type."_**

 ** _"I'm not, but with you_"_**

 ** _"_You don't have to be shy, your descriptive words turned me on tremendously, I've never been this bold but touching myself while you watch me feels right and I couldn't help my request to see you touch yourself to, if it's too much then you don't have to… though I still want you to watch me."_**

 ** _"It's not that- I've just never masturbated in front of another person ever."_**

 ** _"Neither have I."_**

 ** _"But I have masturbated to thoughts of you privately." Nicole offered up at last her face pinking even more immediately._**

 ** _"Hmm- so have I of you Nicole, I can't even tell you how many times in the last two days alone."_**

 ** _"Really?"_**

 ** _"Yesss!" Waverly hissed as she grazed her clit._**

 ** _It seemed like Nicole was satisfied with Waverly's response as she threw one leg over the arm rest of the sofa affording Waverly an even clearer view as she parted her folds with two fingers and slip her middle finger down her passage and back up a few times before dipping all the way in… "Do you like what you see?" Nicole asked_**

 ** _Waverly just nodded her head, mouth hung open as her breath was coming in short and sharp gasps as she continued to rub herself while never taking her eyes off Nicole's lustrous pink box._**

 ** _Confidence back, Nicole's voice was more commanding now as she firmly commanded Waverly "…. Stop rubbing your clit you'll cum too soon… relax and just spread your folds open and show me just how lusciously wet you are."_**

 ** _Waverly's heart was pounding in her chest as she obeyed, as she unhurriedly widened her legs even more to expose her pulsing fount of pleasure to Nicole's appetent eyes. Waverly could almost feel the heat of Nicole's passion as her eyes remained fixed on her aching dripping pussy._**

 ** _"Hmm, I'd love to put my mouth on you and taste you." Nicole purred as she held Waverly captivated watching her raise her own left hand to her lips to lick the glistening girl cum from her middle and ring fingers. Her eyes never leaving Waverly's as her tongue swirled over each finger before taking them into her mouth and sucking them like something, she really enjoyed her first taste of, before she then lowered her hand back down between her legs and began rubbing the top of her pussy in a light circular motion. Her breathing sped up slightly as her fingers got closer and closer to her throbbing clit. Even from a few feet away,_**

 ** _She knew Waverly could see her clit standing out from its hood like a miniature erected cock._**

 ** _"Hmm Waves, after eating your pussy I'd scissor with you so you could feel my clit against your own as we trib like this…" Nicole said her eyes fixed on Waverly's as her hips began to move in a carnal rhythm with her fingers. "…You'd love feeling my pussy claim yours, really Waves there is nothing like pussy on pussy tribbing, its makes the pussy stay so fucking wet… all the time… as we grind against each other, it'll seem like you can't get enough and that's what makes the sex so good Waves, I love a good wet pussy tribbing, to get the pussy really soaked before going down on it and taking that sweet little aching clit into my mouth and sucking on it, it's truly a wonderful feeling."_**

 ** _Nicole said shivering with pleasure as she finally touched her clit and squeezed it between her index and middle fingers hard, hissing in pleasure. Before soon both of them were moaning."…and just when you feel like a million little lights are about to explode behind your eyes, I'd release your clit and start with long sweeping strokes of my tongue up and down between your swollen folds pressing into your entrance teasingly after every two strokes like this." Nicole said demonstrating as she traced her finger up and down her own cunt before pressing in but never penetrating fully._**

 ** _Waverly's eyes were riveted to Nicole's pussy and she moaned in agreement as she started to mimic Nicole and slide her own fingers between her folds in an exact reflection of Nicole's salacious manipulation of her carnal cleft. Her mind being blown every second at the endless images of Nicole doing libidinous things to her._**

 ** _Nicole could tell that Waverly's passion was stretching for the precipice of her orgasm but Nicole didn't want Waverly to cum that way, she wanted her to experience something she has never ever before and she was pretty sure that Champ was a real chump and never gave Waverly anything like that and since Waverly made her do something she never has in the presence of another person she was going to give Waverly her first of something she'll never forget._**

 ** _Nicole rose from the sofa._**

 ** _Waverly felt her heart stutter as it skipped a few beats back to back. Why was Nicole getting up? Where was she going? Didn't she want to finish with her? God! She was so close just a little more friction, Waverly thought as she clamped her legs together and began pulling on her nipples harder, wringing them occasionally as her fingers worked faster against her clit. However her frantic movements were halted as Nicole knelt and gently parted Waverly's thighs fitting between her splayed legs preventing her from closing them anymore as she placed a hand over Waverly's own still fucking her pussy before pulling her fingers away and holding the wet fingers up and away, it was a few more breaths before Nicole could finally tear her eyes away from Waverly's beautiful flower to look up slowly meeting Waverly's glazed over eyes as she brought he, waverly's glistening fingers towards her mouth and began to clean her fingers thoroughly._**

 ** _"Nic_"_**

 ** _"_I don't want you cumming yet Waves." Nicole said huskily before kissing Waverly's fingers after cleaning them_**

 ** _"But I need to, I'm so close Nic. I have to… watching you lick my, cum from my fingers is so fucking hot." Waverly rushed out panting_**

 ** _"I know and you will but first I want to, make this very special for you."_**

 ** _"It is…" Waverly said as her legs began to tremble from Nicole's light caresses from her knee to her thigh, as Nicole continued to kneel between her legs keeping her dominant hand still from finishing the job._**

 ** _Nicole leaned in to kiss Waverly. This time Waverly kissed her with a fiery passion, not with holding anything back. She was hungry and desperate for release and her crude kiss signaled her desire to Nicole that she was so fucking ready for whatever._**

 ** _"N-Nic_"_**

 ** _"_Show me Waverly… what it is you want?"_**

 ** _Waverly responded by grabbing a handful of Nicole's hair and pressing her tongue into Nicole's mouth keening harshly into her as her pleasure intensified from Nicole starving her while she placed one of Nicole's hand at the junction of her thighs… pulling away she commanded "Touch me Nicole." Leaving her with no room to refuse._**

 ** _Nicole stared into Waverly's eyes as she gently inched her hand onto the inside of her thighs climbing higher and higher painfully… "Open wider for me Waves." She croaked pulling away, the whole time she kept looking into Waverly's eyes unblinking._**

 ** _Waverly in a trance obeyed as she slowly allowed her trembling legs to part even wider as she gave Nicole full, unhindered access to her literally pulse-thumping utopia._**

 ** _"Good girl, now watch everything I do." She said as she let her eyes once more- this time, leisurely trail over Waverly's quivering body as she gradually sank lower and lower until she was looking at Waverly's very teeming geyser of desire again. Nicole felt her own voracity doubling within her as she looked at Waverly's very much accessible-not forbidden haven. Her pubic hair was neatly trimmed into a nice dark triangle landing strip clearly showing the way to the treasure trove to be found once you ventured beyond the mounds and beyond the cleft._**

 ** _"Fucking hell Waves… I love how swollen your lips are…s-so plump that it's no longer pink but definitely a cerise coral shade I love the way they are glistening with the sopping-dewy evidence of your trepidation that I could cum right now… but what I love the most right now is the aroma…" Nicole husked self-contentedly as she leaned in and took a deep breath inhaling fully the intoxicating fragrance of a very aroused Waverly._**

 ** _"Another time we… will explore… All. Of. You. My sweet Waverly. I'll kiss you from head to toe learning all your erogenous zones that makes you quiver like my caresses to your thighs inside and out. I wonder if you'll have the same reaction if I was to kiss the inside of your thighs. Nicole said placing a kiss on the inside of Waverly's right thigh just above her knee but she didn't stop there as she continued kissing bit by bit of flesh, nipping it with her teeth watching as her measured torture caused Waverly's whole body to tremble and tighten as her hand simultaneously scratched at the suede cushion and grip painfully to one of her nipples as clarity of Nicole's intentions set in making her realized what was about to happen at any moment._**

 ** _"Has anyone ever made love to you down here Waverly with just their mouth?" Nicole intoned each word dripping with seduction._**

 ** _Waverly couldn't really speak, though she swallowed thickly, her throat still felt extremely dry and her mouth refuse to even form words that the guy she lost her virginity to tried to go down on her but he wasn't any good at it and Champ, well he'd only done it twice and it was very disappointing, so figuring that both were nothing to talk about she nodded slowly in the negative as her reply, her eyes refusing to leave Nicole's._**

 ** _"This is another reason Waverly why sex between men and women differs to that of sex between two women, every woman wants her pussy licked or eaten and unfortunately only a woman really knows how to eat a pussy better." Nicole said teasingly as her kisses started to move higher up Waverly's inner left thigh almost to the apex of her thighs. She paused to catch waverly eyes asking in a sweet husky voice…_**

 ** _"Is your whole body tensed in anticipation Waves of what is to come, is your mind about ready to blow?"_**

 ** _Waverly could only nod frantically as her whole body tensed in anticipation of what was to follow Nicole's words. As she resumed her ministration kissing her burning skin inching her mouth painfully closer and closer till her face hovered meters away from her nether lips without actually touching her wet aromatic folds. However instinctively Waverly gasped and her hips shot upward of their own accord when Nicole pursed her lips and blew softly across the silky smoothen engorged wet flesh that was lying open before her in desperate need of Nicole's first agonizing touch with her sinful tongue and devious lips._**

 ** _Waverly groaned roughly and leaned back, giving fully the other woman complete control and access to her flowing fountain of pleasure. Nicole smiled at the sight of her, Waverly's swollen, plump lips and distended clit was a beautiful sight to behold…both were glistening in the sheer light, each pulsing with slow eagerness as Waverly waited for the first tantalizing carnal touch of another woman and not just any woman, but her- nicole, who'd she fantasize about touching her so many times._**

 ** _Another cool waft of breeze hit her sensitive lips before she watched as Nicole extended her tongue and flicked it lightly against her throbbing pussy lips. Waverly couldn't stop herself from pushing her hips upward, moaning loudly-repeatedly… incoherently over and over as her hands quickly let go of the sofa and found Nicole's head quickly curling in her hair tightly as she pulled her rapacious mouth against her hot, molten chasm pining her there. "Don't stop…" was all she said_**

 ** _Nicole groaned from the pain of Waverly's suddenly tight grip on her hair but she didn't stop to complain as she allowed Waverly to keep her face pinned to her wet pussy as she grinded against her face… "Fuck yes nic-yes nic-lick me deep-mm." Waverly moaned as she released the pressure allowing Nicole to breathe, Nicole sucked in air gently as she slowly ran her tongue up and down the length of Waverly's pussy, using her hands to grasp her thighs and keep them spread firmly apart. Nicole was in heaven, she couldn't believe the explosive taste of Waverly's essence that greeted her, so she licked harder, deeper causing Waverly to instinctively arch her hips and push up on her toes to push her pussy up to keep Nicole's mouth fully sealed to her, almost like she wanted to bury Nicole's face in her core permanently._**

 ** _Nicole not wanting to let Waverly's eagerness down, stiffened her tongue and slid it deep inside the flowing entrance to her lady's well of passion. Waverly gasped for her last breath as her body bowed excruciatingly when one of Nicole's torturous strokes of her tongue moved up slightly and fluttered over the hard-distended flesh of her pulsing clit._**

 ** _"FUCK NICOLE YES-THAT'S IT!" Waverly gasped_**

 ** _Nicole taking her queue from Waverly's passionately motivated words pursed her lips, to capture the turgid pink flesh between them first rubbing it and then unfolding her lips as she began to suck gently on the sensitive little spire._**

 ** _Waverly whimpered, panting harder as her hips began to undulate in a fucking motion as Nicole alternated between sucking her clit and running her tongue up and down her gushing pussy. Waverly gave a deep, guttural groan and spread her thighs even wider to the point that they hurt but she was no longer in control of her body, just her carnal pleasures rolling out the invitation as she welcomed the wanton pleasures of Nicole's mouth on her weeping cleft of vulgar desire. She had managed to slip even lower down on the sofa almost to the edge as Nicole's mouth and tongue continued to devour her pulsating chasm of endless pleasure._**

 ** _When Nicole started lapping at her pussy followed by furious swirls, Waverly gripped Nicole's head again even tighter… first with her thighs and then both her hands as she enjoyed this new found pleasure. She mewled harder and cursed more as deep stabs of Nicole's tongue into the quivering tunnel of her carnal pleasure made her cry out and begin to eagerly thrust her body upward to meet her skilled lover's mouth. Waverly's head was tossing from side to side with euphoric delight, while she whimpered and pleaded with Nicole for more._**

 ** _Waverly was becoming so loud with her obvious approval of the erotic pleasures she was experiencing, making Nicole wonder for a second or two if her few nearby neighbors could hear-Waverly's deep guttural moans and loud cries along with her name._**

 ** _Waverly would probably be mortified if she knew what Nicole had thought a few seconds before she began moving her body in soft undulation to match the rhythm of Nicole's talented tongue chanting 'fuck Nic-fuck yes Nic-right there Nic-ahhhh,' as she soared higher up in the clouds of passion towards her swiftly approaching climax._**

 ** _Waverly was really overflowing as her girlcum heavily overflowed to Nicole's nose, chin and neck as she continued her oral assault on the thrashing brunette's quivering not to worldly wellspring. Feeling her hold lessen Nicole suddenly thrust her middle finger into Waverly's fluctuating nest, as she slowly began to finger fuck her throbbing core as she continued to lick her._**

 ** _Waverly could only respond with sobbing gasps at the surprise introduction of Nicole's much longer fingers pushed into her so smoothly yet roughly, that she didn't have time to really enjoy the first as a second was quickly inserted immensely increasing her pleasure's ten folds. Nicole fingers thrusted nonstop into her in rhythm with the flicking and sucking pulls of Nicole's tongue and mouth on Waverly's clit as she drove her relentlessly toward climax. Finally, when Nicole angled her fingers upward a little and she found the spongy sensitive spot of Waverly's vibrating wall of passion, Waverly moaned-shrieked in ecstatic bells as she gripped Nicole's head rigidly and held it firmly as she grinded harder against the fingers and tongue probing her._**

 ** _Nicole smiled lecherously with pleasure as she continued to rub her fingers over Waverly's definitely g-spot while her tongue whipped back and forth over the throbbing peak of her turgid flesh before engulfing it again for a few seconds five at most as she used her teeth to pressure the bundle of nerve even more. Feeling her insides gripping harder Nicole released the little spire but continued thrusting her fingers in Waverly as she moved up to claim her lips once more allowing Waverly to taste herself in her mouth yet again._**

 ** _Nicole broke the kiss after dueling at length with Waverly's tongue to look down at her hand indulging Waverly's heavily weeping pussy._**

 ** _"I-I'm… mmmm-fuck Nic…I'm 'bout to… mmmm-fuck yesss-0hh! Right there." Waverly groaned losing all sense of thought as Nicole started to thrust faster which induced louder moaning and incoherent words from Waverly._**

 ** _"You like it fast hm- waves?" Nicole cooed as her hand went faster and faster, her palm slapping against Waverly's neatly shaven mound as her fingers slid in and out of her at an almost frantic pace._**

 ** _Waverly only responded with the sharp arching of her back as she moaned to the heavens, helpless against Nicole's assault. And Just as she was about to go over the edge this time for sure, Nicole pulled her fingers out abandoning Waverly's, desperately quivering pussy._**

 ** _Waverly eyes bulged out as she locked them onto Nicole's mischievous ones, the loss of the most beautiful feelings forcing words of "…No! Please Nic! Don't stop! I want to cum! Please let me cum, I need to cum!" she begged almost growling out the words._**

 ** _"I know waves but not yet, my little vixen. Soon, but not yet…" Nicole replied as she reached up and removed Waverly's top, noting for the first time that she wasn't wearing any bra underneath yet again._**

 ** _Nicole placed her hand on Waverly's face before traveling them down her shoulder over her chest to her destination. Firstly, caressing the mounds of supple flesh before scissoring the dusky bullet-like peaks with her middle and index fingers before rolling them somewhat._**

 ** _"So, fucking beautiful…. I have to suck them." Nicole husked feeling her core clench in agreement._**

 ** _"Who's the tits girl now?" Waverly asked breathlessly as Nicole kept caressing her breasts lovingly._**

 ** _"I'm not denying it. I really love breasts, the way they feel… in my hands, in my mouth god I really love sucking on a firm nipple and yours are perfect waves." Nicole husked feeling her pussy surge again as more moisture seeped out._**

 ** _"I find your love for breasts absolutely fucking hot." Waverly replied breathily as she pushed her pussy against Nicole's body where it was touching her because of their closeness wanting to get some attention there on her aching pussy._**

 ** _"I do love them… so full but not too large and just the right amount of firmness to squeeze nipple and flesh into my mouth filling it perfectly." Nicole cooed as she continued to indulge herself with Waverly's breasts as she felt another spasm crash upon her core causing her to let out an even louder moan._**

 ** _As did Waverly who'd just started grinding as best, she could against Nicole's stomach however that was when Nicole pulled back so that only her hands were still in contact with Waverly's breasts._**

 ** _"I said not yet waves, I know you wanna cum so badly baby but I'm still getting a feel for you."_**

 ** _"And me you… just let me cum Nic, please and you can do whatever you want with my breasts." Waverly begged._**

 ** _"I plan to… hence why I want to feel your breasts against mine, is that okay?" Nicole asked softly eyes locked with Waverly's dark hungry ones._**

 ** _Waverly consented with a nod of her head as words failed her._**

 ** _Nicole pulled her own top off, followed by her bra watching Waverly as she licked her lips upon seeing the girls. "…lay back flat waves." Nicole said as she climbed atop Waverly, licking a path up between her breasts to her lips. Gently she lowered her upper weight on Waverly gently bringing her nipple into contact with Waverly's. Nicole moaned loudly at the contact as her eyes rolled back into her head._**

 ** _"Fuck yes… so good" Nicole ground out as she grazed her nipples back and forth with Waverly's very hard ones._**

 ** _Waverly herself was thinking the same as she became more conscious of how stone hard her nipples had become… hard and sensitive as they rubbed against Nicole's breasts and equally hard nipples. She couldn't believe how fucking huge of a turn on it was for her. She really thought her breasts were small for a thirty-six B._**

 ** _"Oh, how I do love your fucking breasts," Nicole moaned over and over as she proceeded to move lower to kiss each before cupping them in her hands._**

 ** _"Seriously Nicole you don't think they're too..."_**

 ** _However, Nicole stopped what she was going to say with a fleeting kiss. "They're perfect, baby, just the right size to hold and kiss and suck… really waves I could just suck on those beautiful nipples all night long," she said placing a kiss to the right and then left nipples once more as she continued to caress both in her hands with tender squeezes before using her fingernails to trace and tease, teasingly pressing at both nipples not allowing them to go soft for one second._**

 ** _Waverly felt a shock travel through her and she thought that she was going to lose her mind. She almost did as Nicole took the right nipple into her mouth sucking hard before teething it._**

 ** _"OoohhFuccckkk…." She cursed at the pleasurable sensations filling her from the attention her breasts were getting. Champ had never paid attention to them like this._**

 ** _Nicole pulled off the right nipple her mouth making a wet popping sound as it did so. "I love how hard they remain after teasing them." She husked as she went to the left one where her fingernail had been teasing, removing her finger before first kissing then sucking upon it and lastly teething it. As her right hand continued to tease her sensitive right nipple in the same manner as before. She could feel her girl cum slinking down pass her lips to the inside of her thighs making her downright wet as Nicole kept going from one nipple to the other sucking and teasing them until Waverly was sure that she was going to have her orgasm at last without Nicole ever getting near her pussy again._**

 ** _Nicole feeling Waverly's body tighten underneath her decided to finally release her breasts and nipples but not before giving each a last hard suck then moving up to capture Waverly's hot open mouth kissing her languidly._**

 ** _"Hmmm waves… I almost came from sucking on your breasts but I think I'll hold off and let you cum first since you deserve it," she husked moving back slowly till she was on the floor on her knees. "Sit up for me waves." Nicole commanded_**

 ** _Waverly slowly sat up her legs feeling a bit weaker than usual, her body feeling like one giant nerve. Seconds later she felt her legs being pushed wide open as Nicole decided not to waste any more time as Waverly felt Nicole's tongue on her pussy licking her. "FFF-Fuck-yessss..." Waverly screamed out as her pussy spasm from Nicole's skilled tongue flicking her too swollen and sensitive clit. She grabbed onto the back of Nicole's head instinctively pushing Nicole to stay where she was. Nicole obeyed as Waverly felt her skilled tongue go between her lips, probing her deeply and for the first time she felt Nicole's fingers then pulling her lips open allowing her wicked tongue to go even deeper leading her straight to her orgasm._**

 ** _Waverly let out a loud cry as she felt her pussy tingle and she knew that she was nearing that beautiful orgasm that Nicole had been denying her. But she wanted Nicole's mouth fully on her clit so she had to reach down pulling Nicole's head up just enough for her teeth and tongue to touch her clit. Nicole getting the message took it from there, licking against it hard and fast occasionally grazing her teeth over the turgid nub causing Waverly's body to jerk every time she did so. Finally when she sucked it into her mouth and began lashing it with her tongue as she thrusted two fingers into Waverly once more, Waverly lost it, as both felt her body go tense before she arched her back slamming her thighs together trapping Nicole's head and fingers against her pussy as she let out a long animalistic moan as the most intense orgasm she's ever experienced crashed upon her with wave after wave of pleasure surging through her body like never before._**

 ** _The flames of passion were roaring within Waverly as they consumed her in their fiery embrace. Waverly was sobbing with want and writhing with uncontrollable pleasure at all the overwhelming and extreme sensations she was experiencing all at once. This was more than she bargained for or dreamed of? Never in her wildest dreams would she ever have thought she could experience these most phenomenal feelings._**

 ** _Waverly could feel her final release getting closer as she writhed against Nicole's hot mouth. Finally, when Nicole took her into her mouth again and sucked even harder after swirling her tongue around her clit numerous times it was then Waverly lost control of her body again successively as she was inundated by waves of pure molten pleasure. Her whole body jerked and spasm as Nicole drove her over the edge of her towering precipice of passion into a thunderous, ecstatic release. Her body exploding into a number of infinite burning pieces as she cried out with the intense pleasure of her third orgasm._**

 ** _Waverly's body was still quivering and her breathy panting whimpers of orgasmic bliss still filled the room as Nicole quietly moved up onto the sofa taking Waverly in her arms and holding her as the surges of pleasure continued to course through her body in pulsating Waves leaving her spasming at every draw of breath. When the throes of passion had eased, Waverly nestled further contentedly in Nicole's arms and enjoyed the gentle afterglow of one of the most surprising and intense orgasm filled night she had ever experienced…ever._**

 ** _After Waverly had returned from her voyage of ecstasy, Nicole kissed her gently. When Waverly parted her lips to accept Nicole's tongue, she could taste her own essence coating her,Nicole's mouth. Their tongues danced together briefly before their mouths parted for air._**

 ** _Nicole looked at her and smiled before saying. "Reason number two hundred women love cumming in a woman's mouth, there is no other feeling like it… to that end wasn't it nice you came three times the last two in quick succession?"_**

 ** _"Nice? Are you fucking kidding me Nicole, that- what you did, your mouth, fingers, tongue, hell I've never… but 'nice' isn't what I'd used to describe it, amazing is what I would begin with, because it really was fucking amazing! Cumming by your mouth and fingers three fucking times, really fucking stupefying…unimaginably… Haught." Waverly said as they laughed at her pun._**

 ** _"Couldn't help yourself huh?"_**

 ** _"How could I when you're so Haught."_**

 ** _"Come on Waves no more Haught jokes… I'm getting a big head here."_**

 ** _"Okay- no more for now, but Nic this was really something special, I'll never forget this night."_**

 ** _Nicole smiled broadly. "Good I was aiming for that but I'm really glad you enjoyed it. I remember the first time a girl went down on me; I didn't know if I would like it."_**

 ** _"Did you though?"_**

 ** _"Not really, she like myself was inexperienced so it was awkward the first two times around and by our third time together she had improved, but we ended up putting an end to things there because I was moving to a college a state away, then right after my eighteenth birthday I decided to join the police force so I applied and got the call maybe two weeks later my parents were pissed but I already knew what I wanted to do with my life and I was only two months into the academy when a fellow trainee 2 years older than me really showed me the pleasures of a woman going down on a pussy, now that is when someone really blew my mind."_**

 ** _Waverly smiled. "You sure did, I hope this means you accept that I'm ready and we can do it again?"_**

 ** _Nicole laughed. "Waverly I'm sorry I doubted you, I guess I was a little scared to but when you asked me to describe what it was like to be with a woman and then you started to respond to my words and visually so by touching yourself right there in front of me without any hesitation I realized you don't have to announce that you're a lesbian to be sure about what you want from another woman, I almost fucked up but thank you for opening my eyes."_**

 ** _"Okay, but you still haven't answered my question?"_**

 ** _Nicole laughed again and kissed her on the lips before husking against her lips… "Yes! Yes we can do it again or as many times as you want Waves! Lord knows you're going to be one insatiable woman if this is anything to go by."_**

 ** _Waverly looked away for a moment to hide her blush._**

 ** _"Oh… don't take it the wrong way that was a complement Ms. Earp, I can't wait to see you really become into yourself, you say what you want, when you want, how you want wave's… it'd be my pleasure to teach you and show you anything you need to know."_**

 ** _Waverly smiled stupidly as she looked at Nicole before she shyly said… "But next-this time, I-I, wanna go down on you while you tell me another story?"_**

 ** _"You've got yourself a deal Ms. Earp if you agree to be my official girlfriend?"_**

 ** _"But we're girlfriends already, I asked you and you agreed."_**

 ** _"To be your girlfriend anyway will you please indulge me and be my official girlfriend taking you off the market for anyone else."_**

 ** _"You mean it Nic, you want me to be your girlfriend?"_**

 ** _"The only one." Nic whispered against her lips_**

 ** _"I dunno, I think you planned this, seducing me and then wooing me after a good tongue fucking."_**

 ** _"If I remember correctly, you're the one that did all the seducing, but I'll accept punishment for the tongue fucking."_**

 ** _"And didn't you love it, but fine I will accept… now that it's all settled once and for all can we get to the part where you start our bedtime story as I go down on you?"_**

 ** _"That would require a bed… can you stand or do I need to carry you."_**

 ** _"Honestly my legs are still not solid."_**

 ** _"No problem, as long as your tongue's solid and your fingers work, we can work something out." Nicole teased as she lifted Waverly in her arms and lead them to the bedroom, while Waverly kissed and teased her neck and lips in between goofy smiles._**

FB END 

She was roused from her orgasmic bliss by the sound of her phone. Waverly was slow to get out of her haze as she looked down at her naked self and her sticky fingers as well the damp spot beneath her.

Shit she had made a complete mess on Nicole's new sheets and she hadn't even gotten to sleep on them yet. She would have to strip down the bed and wash and dry the sheets before nicole got home. But first she needed to clean herself up first and then get on that as nicole would be home in two hours with a late dinner for them.

After setting the sheets on quick wash and cleaning herself up, waverly finally looked at her phone. She had two messages the first was from Wynonna.

"Hey baby girl- I'm heading to purg. Can we meet up if it's not too late?"

Waverly was shocked to say the least. She hadn't seen nonna in over three years and she wanted to meet at almost 10 at night?

She called the number and it was answered after the third ring "…how long are you in town for?"

"what no hello?"

"Nonna!"

"I don't know. I could be passing through or I might spend a night or two depends on if you gonna see me."

"of course, I want to fucking see you, but tonight is kinda not the time. How about we do breakfast in the morning?"

"what is that chump stopping you?"

"No. I just can't tonight. Long day and I really need to get some sleep."

"yeah, okay I didn't think how late it was. Okay. Is the stead still standing?"

"yup. It's yours we wouldn't dear do anything with it. However, its hasn't been maintained in a while so its gonna need airing out and what not."

"don't matter as long as I can rest there tonight. Where we gonna meet up?"

"actually, there is a café near the college I attend. We can meet there for 8:30 since I have an early class at 10."

"okay, just text me the name and address. Love you baby girl… bye."

"love you to, bye nonna."

Waverly had just remade the bed and went out to the sofa and put on a movie as she waited on nicole who should be home in the next 15 minutes or so. She opted to wear one of Nicole's over sized t-shirts and her just underwear. She really wasn't paying attention to the movie nor did she hear when nicole came in, until she was sitting down next to her feet lifting them onto her lap

"Waves are you alright?"

"Oh, hey nic. When did you get in?"

"Minute and more, called you but you seem lost in your head. Is it work? College? That chump?"

"No, it's none of those. How was your night?"

"Typical night quiet after 7pm. How was yours?"

"Oh, just about the same work and college."

"So, what's got you in that faraway place?"

"Oh- well I got a text from my sister whom I haven't seen in over three years."

"Is she alright?" Nicole asked concerned

"oh- she's fine I hope she didn't sound like she was dying or in any kind of trouble. Though she wanted to meet tonight."

"then why didn't you meet her?"

"because I want to sleep next to you tonight since your day off starts tomorrow and we made plans."

"We can do whatever later, if your sister needs you, you should meet her."

"I will tomorrow morning at the café near college."

"its fine waves I'm not disappointed that you changed our plans."

"Thanks for understanding nic. I just wanna find out if she's gonna be here awhile. You both should meet. Wynonna and you will like each other, though she tends to be a bit crude with her words she means well most of the time."

"Just say when you want us to meet…. So, I got us salad and BBQ chicken breasts to share." Nicole said getting up as she started to strip of her clothes heading to the bedroom.

"I'll get the plates don't be too long in the shower." Waverly shouted after her

By quarter to eleven they both were getting into bed waverly being the small spoon. After setting her alarm sleep came fast to the both of them


End file.
